Love Hate - A Dramione Fanfic
by GalacticGlow
Summary: It's the beginning of a new year (5th year), and new feelings are rising within two certain students of Hogwarts. A Gryffindor, intelligent and kind. A Slytherin, cunning and cruel. Obviously, they were made to hate each other. But what happens when don't always feel that way? with new threats arising, a love like this is dangerous. (Alternate OOTP)
1. Prologue

Characters from the HP Universe belongs to JK Rowling

Dramione Fan Fic

Prologue

—

Draco couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger had slapped him, for the second time. In front of Snape too, but fortunately, that was all who saw. "Bloody hell, Granger! What was that for?"

"Oh for goodness sake, Malfoy! don't act innocent. I heard you call that poor first year 'Mudblood'! I honestly have no idea how you came to be a prefect…" Hermione's voice trailed off as Snape strode towards the Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Miss Granger, correct me if I'm wrong, but did I just witness your… _attack_ on Draco here?" Snape spoke, emphasising the word 'attack'.

"Attack?" Hermione scoffed, "that was hardly an attack! Malfoy just insulted a first year!"

"Tut-tut, the school year hasn't even started and you've already lost ten points from Gryffindor for talking back to a professor and making up lies on a fellow isn't exactly being a good role model for future Gryffindors now, is it?" Snape said with a smug look on his face. Draco snickered as Hermione was fighting with herself to not reply, knowing it would get her into more trouble. Snape praised himself silently for embarrassing the muggle-born.

"You are a prefect, are you not? If I were you I'd consider getting to the Great Hall before the Sorting begins, and before I decide to take more points off Gryffindor. You too, Draco." Ordered Snape as he whisked his robes around himself and disappeared into the night.

With a glare at Hermione and a grunt of annoyance, Draco climbed into a nearby (What appeared to be horseless) carriage, and sat himself down. Her mind swarming with complaints about how unfair Snape was, Hermione scanned the area for another carriage, but found none.

"Coming up?" Drawled Draco as he gazed down at Hermione. Reluctantly, Hermione climbed in and sat down next Draco. The carriage sped towards the welcoming castle looming ahead of them.

—

The short journey to Hogwarts was awkward. Hermione's and Draco's knees kept banging into each others when they went over rough surfaces, and it was quite squishy, since their arms kept brushing up against the other.

"It was your father," Hermione suddenly said.

"Hm?"

"Your father. He's the only way that you could've became a prefect, since he has connections and all." Hermione had been dwelling on the thought since she got in the carriage. Draco stared at her questioningly, then chuckled.

"Granger, you sadden me. Do you really think that that is the case, and not that I just naturally have the capabilities to be a prefect?" The sarcastic tone was clear in his voice as he continued to stare down at Hermione, who couldn't help but glare back as she processed what he said. ' _Sure, he's a leader. but I can't believe he would have got the honour fairly'_ Hermione thought.

"Who's the female Slytherin prefect?" asked Hermione suspiciously. "Pansy." Draco answered bluntly. Hermione let out a short laugh.

"Her? who in their right mind would pick her? At least you're really smart! All she knows is your timetable, and what times she should be pestering you!" Draco raised an eyebrow and his lips curled into smirk, and Hermione suddenly realised what she had said.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you would compliment me. Is my charming personality getting to you? it must be. Who knew that even Granger couldn't compete against them." Hermione's cheeks turned red, but she kept a straight face.

"You're as charming as a cat's arse, Malfoy." Draco's smirk faltered as he tore away from Hermione's glare, and massaged his sore and red face.

The rest of the journey was silent until they reached the entrance of Hogwarts. Draco, who was waiting to get off the carriage as soon as he got on, sprung from his seat and swaggered towards the huge doors. Hermione slowly followed, staring at the back of Draco's blonde hair, as confused thoughts raced through her mind.

 _'No, you're being silly Hermione, it was a slip of the tongue. You have never thought of something like this until he mentioned it. There is no way Draco's 'charming personalty' is getting to you. Oh crap, you're calling him by his first name now?'_ As quick as the thoughts had came, all things Draco Malfoy was wiped from her mind as she entered the Great Hall. The Sorting was definitely about to begin by the time she had rushed to her two best friends, Harry and Ron.

—

"What took you so long? you disappeared when we got off the train." Asked Ron as soon as the Sorting was done and the feast had began. "Snape… and Malfoy," Hermione replied, trying to sound offhand as thoughts of Draco intruded her mind once again.

"What happened? what did Malfoy do?" Harry piped up, dropping his fork and suddenly looking angry.

"He was insulting a first year, calling him 'Mudblood'. Not that the kid would've known what that meant, but still…"

"Well, what did you do?" Harry and Ron spoke in sync. Hermione sighed and held up her hand and demonstrated a swinging motion. "I slapped him, and Snape saw, so I lost ten points from Gryffindor. That's all, can I eat now?" Ron laughed and Harry grinned from ear to ear and nodded. Hermione happily picked up her fork and ate.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was being interrogated by his friends.

"She only lost ten points? how did you and Snape let her get off so easily?" questioned Blaise Zabini. Draco shrugged and continued eating quietly.

"If you weren't running late, he probably would've gave her detention. What were you doing anyway?" asked Pansy Parkinson with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Helping first year brats, like you were supposed to be doing, Pansy." The Slytherin suddenly girl shrank into her seat and stayed silent for the rest of the feast.

Draco could tell that the thought of Hermione and him sharing a carriage was slowly breaking Pansy, but Draco didn't care. He was glad he left out the part of Hermione calling him smart. He didn't need his 'posse' getting the wrong idea. _'What ideas, Draco? they're smart enough to know something like that would never happen, and so are you! Granger even said so herself'_ That last thought brought a smug smile to his face, than quickly transformed into a frown. _'Don't think of her like that, Draco. Since when did her opinion matter to you? It was nothing, remember?'_

—

Soon, the feast came to an end as the leftover food and plates disappeared from sight. This was the prefects cue to stand at the head of their tables and wait to guide their new housemates.

Hermione was the first to get up, and Ron the last. He was inspecting the other house's prefects, and scowled when he saw the Slytherin ones.

Draco stood facing his table, with Pansy standing uncomfortably close. Hermione couldn't help but notice it.

After Dumbledore said a few words, everyone was excused.

"First years, over here!" Hermione yelled as Ron hailed the eleven year olds. Harry walked past the two Gryffindor prefects and whispered, "Good luck,"

"Thanks mate, but I don't think we'll need that with Hermione here." Ron replied, elbowing Hermione who rolled her eyes.

In the distance, Hermione could hear the droning voice of Draco and the frustrated shouting from Pansy, calling to their first years. _'They definitely aren't prefect material.'_ Hermione thought, and she was pretty sure Harry and Ron agreed.

As soon as all the first years were rounded up, Hermione lead them out the hall with Ron at the back of the group. The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's had already left, but the Slytherin's were walking just beside the Gryffindors. Draco's eyes were transfixed on a certain bushy haired girl. _'She is undeniably pretty, but that's all she's got going for her.'_

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could've sworn she suddenly saw Draco watching her as she started to explain the movements of the paintings. They locked eyes for a few second until Hermione broke the gaze, but that was after Draco… ' _Winked?'_ Hermione broke out in stutters as she watched him lead the first year Slytherins down stairs. Hermione could feel her cheeks heating up and becoming redder and redder.

Ron noticed that she suddenly stopped talking, so he continued Hermione's lecture, giving her a discreet questioning look. They continued walking and Hermione became the one to walk behind the group with Ron at the front.

They finally reached the portrait of The Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Lion claws," Said Ron automatically. The portrait swung open and they were all greeted with open arms. Ron immediately ran to Harry, Fred, and George, while Hermione was left to direct the first years to their dorms. She stood awkwardly in the crowd of smiling Gryffindors. _'Honestly Hermione, you were imagining things. You're just tired, that is all.'_ And with that final thought, Hermione made her way to her dorm for a well deserved sleep without wishing no one but herself goodnight.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1

—

Classes started the next day. Hermione, surprisingly was the last to wake up in her dorm. Pulling on her robes and grabbing her books, she stomped down the stairs to find the common room empty. _'Great. Breakfast has already started'_

Hermione hurried down the Gryffindor stair case and made her way to the Great Hall for a last minute breakfast. She grabbed the nearest seat, not bothering to look for Ron and Harry, and shoved down her breakfast. As soon as she finished, Hermione bounded from her chair and was almost running at the the hall entrance when she bumped into a dark haired Slytherin girl. Hermione's books fell to the floor with a _thump._

"Watch it Granger!" It was Pansy. Hermione reluctantly murmured an apology and bent down to pick up her books, not wary of her surroundings. Eventually standing up with all books recovered, Hermione began to walk again.

Unfortunately she didn't notice Pansy sticking out her foot inline with Hermione's path. Hermione's foot quickly caught on Pansy's, and immediately Hermione tripped and fell, knees first. This created an explosion of laughter from the Slytherin's watching nearby. Hermione hung her head low to avoid everyone's gaze and squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

"Aww, is little Granger crying?" Pansy teased with a satisfied expression on her evil face. Hermione sucked in a deep breath and stretched her arm out to retrieve her Arithmancy book, but only have it snatched away by a pale hand as her fingers began to wrap around the bindings. With an angry growl, Hermione stood up, her legs shaking and her knees red and sore. Looking down at her knees, she noticed that her tights were now torn.

"Arithmancy?" Draco muttered, staring blankly at the cover of the book he snatched. _'Maybe we'll be in the same class,'_ He thought, slightly hopeful, and glanced up from the book. He watched Hermione pick up all her fallen items, with an embarrassed expression on her face. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He quickly made a fake chuckle to hide his guilty expression.

Draco was still holding the book by the time Hermione had walked right up to him. Without saying anything, Hermione reached and yanked the Arithmancy book from his hands, trying very hard to ignore the fact that they brushed fingers, sending Hermione insides aflutter. She lifted her gaze to his eyes and found him inspecting her with an evil grin on his face.

"If you wanted to touch me so badly, you only need to ask," Draco whispered so only Hermione heard.

After a few quick seconds of staring at each other, Hermione spat back an insult,

"You're disgusting," and with that, Hermione abruptly spun on her heels, blushing and frustrated, walking in the opposite direction to her first class.

—

Draco was relieved when his classes were finished for the day. He really hated the way Dumbledore had the students taught. It was a waste of time, in Draco's opinion. Not bothering for dinner, Draco made his way to the Slytherin common room. It was empty and dark, with the exception of the green lanterns hanging around the room and the small fireplace at the end. A few first years were sitting around the fire, laughing and giggling, too loud for Draco's liking.

"You should be in the hall for dinner. Go on, out." commanded Draco. A first year girl was about to retort, until she realised who he was. She silently gulped and scurried out of the portrait hole, her friends close behind. Collapsing into an armchair facing the fire, Draco let out a loud and bored sigh.

"'You're disgusting', yeah right. Says the Mudblood," Draco had repeated those words quietly to himself ever since Hermione had spat it in his face.

"First I get a slap, then a compliment, then an insult? Witches, I don't understand them."

"Don't understand what?" asked a voice from the shadowed portrait hole. Draco didn't even flinch. "None of your business, Blaise," Draco answered curtly. Blaise decided to ignore Draco's comment, and stepped into the fire's light so he could be seen properly.

"What do you want?" asked Draco, still lied down with his legs and arms hanging off the armchair. "You seem to have forgotten. Pansy asked me to come down and see if you were here. You're supposed to be in the Prefects common room, having dinner with the other prefects, and Pansy said she isn't going unless you're there. Which you will be, because you have to." informed Blaise.

Draco sat himself up and swung his legs so they were planted onto the floor. He propped his elbows onto his knees and buried his face into his palms. Draco didn't forget, he just didn't want to go. He knew that if he went he'd see _her_ , and he didn't trust his feelings and emotions at the moment to be seeing that Gryffindor. ' _Where did this even come from, Draco?'_

With quite a lot of convincing from Blaise, Draco finally decided he would go, but this would be the only time he would for now.

The prefects common room was in one of the highest levels of Hogwarts, and quite fancy. The walls were lined with a banner from each house, each with words of their values printed below their symbol.

Draco was the last to arrive, as everyone was already seated at a small table in the centre of the room waiting for him. Draco fell into the remaining seat next to Pansy. There were no teachers in sight. As soon as he sat, they all started eating, only talking to their housemate next to each of them. Draco, to his delight, managed to avoid talking to Pansy for most of the night. He was however, secretly watching Hermione and Ron talking in what appeared to be a deep conversation, with lots of laughter coming from Hermione. To Draco's horror, he could feel a pang of… _'Jealousy? Merlin's Beard, Draco! This is what you were trying to avoid.'_

Draco suddenly felt a pair of eyes sending daggers at him. He looked to the left of Hermione and saw Ron Weasley glaring at him suspiciously. Draco quickly averted his eyes downwards and started a random conversation with Pansy.

"Do you think a cat's butt is attractive?" Draco asked her promptly, not even properly knowing what he said.

"Do I think _what?"_

"Do you think someone could find a cat's butt charming?" Repeated Draco, his realisation slowly kicking in.

"Um… Has something been put in your food and drink?"

"Answer the question."

"Well… no not really… I don't see how someone could…" Draco grunted in agreement, no longer paying attention as he continued to eat.

—

The prefect's dinner went longer than expected. It was almost midnight by the time the prefects began to leave, holding the papers they were given to pin on their house's noticeboards. There was only one Hermione really cared about, and that was the first Hogsmeade trip. Unusually, the first trip this year was on their first weekend. Ron on the other hand, was fussing over the Quidditch try outs.

"It's way too early! I'll never make it in!" complained Ron as they left the prefect's common room.

"I guess the team just wants to start practices early. Don't worry, i'm sure you'll get in." Hermione said, giving a reassuring smile.

"Doubt it. Little Weasel here has as much talent as a slug in a running race," spoke a sly voice from behind the two Gryffindors. They both turned their heads to face the owner of the voice, already knowing who it was.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked before Ron could yell out an insult.

"Money. Then again, I already have that. Would you like some money, Weasley? you could certainly use it-"

Before Draco could react, Ron lurched forward and seized Draco by the collar of his robes. Hermione leapt after Ron almost immediately as she had expected this, and tugged at his shoulders as he raised his fist.

"No Ronald! Ignore him!" She said harshly into his ear, still pulling roughly on his robes.

"Bit protective of me are you, Granger?" Spluttered Draco, somehow still managing a smirk. This made Ron want to hit him even more. For a second, Hermione thought of letting Ron go, then instantly scolded herself.

"Shut up Malfoy! Hermione, let go!" Ron yelled, battling against Hermione's grip.

"Yes Granger, let go and let someone else hit me for a change, huh? or do you not like someone else trying to touch me?" Draco said, struggling to let out the words. To Draco's satisfaction, Hermione blushed a deep red and hid her face from his stare. She loosened her grip on Ron's robes when a booming cackle erupted close by. Peeves.

"Uh-oh! The big prefects are fighting! come on Weasley! Hit him! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Peeves chanted, a little too loudly. As soon as Ron realised Peeves was screaming at the top of his lungs, he let go of Draco. Draco wasn't worth a years worth of detention with Snape.

"Aww Weasley, why won't you hit him? go on, nobody will know!" Peeves said with a sly smile on his transparent face.

"Go away Peeves, or I'll get the Bloody Baron!" Threatened Ron, trying to sound intimidating. At that comment, Draco snickered.

"Party pooper." Muttered Peeves with a frown on his face, and he glided to the nearest wall and disappeared through it.

"As if the Bloody Baron would even talk to a Gryffindor." Spat Draco with a disgusted look on his face. Ron glared with full hatred one last time and wheeled around on the spot, grabbing Hermione's wrist at the same time.

"Let's go, 'Mione,"

Draco locked eyes with Hermione just before she turned, and his expression softened. _'Way to go Draco. You won't be getting anymore compliments from her now. Great job.'_ Hermione quickly inspected Draco's face when their eyes met, and was surprised to see him look guilty.

She felt a sharp tug on her wrist and knew that she should've moved sooner. She spun and started walking with Ron's hand still clutched on her wrist. Thoughts of what Draco said were intruding her mind.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Harry about this, okay?" Ron said gloomily.

"Wouldn't dare." Hermione replied with a weak smile.

—

"About time!" yelled Pansy angrily when she caught sight of Draco entering the lantern lit Slytherin common room. Pansy was the only one in there. She seemed to have been lying on the couch next to the fire, waiting for Draco.

"Have you been napping?" he asked. Pansy looked more tired than normal.

"I was waiting for you. What took you so long?" she said, trying not to sound suspicious as Draco strode over to the couch. Pansy swung her legs away for Draco to sit, and dropped them back down onto his lap when he did.

"Peeves," Draco half-lied. Pansy seemed pleased with the answer, and her personality became more relaxed.

"Why were you waiting?" Draco asked nonchalantly. Pansy instantly sat up straight and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, who rolled his eyes. _'This again.'_

"For this," She whispered into his ear and caressed his cheek with her right hand. Her lips ran over his cheek until they met his mouth. _'Merlin, she's desperate.'_ thought Draco as Pansy kissed him.

Draco didn't mind this, and was pretty used to it. Pansy loved it, even is she was the one that basically did everything. It was never anything more than kissing though, Draco made sure of that. But tonight, Pansy was more greedy than usual. _'Does she suspect anything about how I've been to Hermione? no, she couldn't possibly know. Could she?'_

' _Hermione…'_

It was too late. Draco was thinking of her again, just as had almost gotten her out of his mind.

Suddenly, Draco started to respond to Pansy's actions, which was something he rarely did. He placed his left hand on her hip and pulled her closer, while he placed his right on the small of her back.

This was something Pansy wasn't used to, but she liked it. She swung herself around so she could properly sit on him, Pansy cupped his face and tried to pull him closer, but they were already nose to nose. In response, Draco kissed her hungrily. This was very unusual to Pansy.

' _This is wrong, Draco, even by your standards. You're kissing her, making her think that you want her, when really you're using her as a distraction. Stop before it goes to far. Stop right now.'_

They suddenly broke apart for a quick breath, both slightly huffing. As Pansy finally caught her breath and leaned forwards to Draco's face, he held his hand out, just hovering before her mouth.

"Pansy, I'm sorry, but we can't. It's not right." Pansy's joyful grin disappeared almost instantly. Her bottom lip quivered as she stared, her eyes quickly becoming teary.

"Since when did you care if something is right?" she said, her voice trembling with anger. Pansy threw a painful shove at Draco's chest, and jumped off him, glaring at him like he was trash.

"Pansy," Draco spoke in a warning tone.

"It's that Mudblood Granger, isn't it? you disgust me!" Pansy spat. _'Second witch to say I'm disgusting. Maybe I should make a list,'_

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Pansy, and I don't think you do either. You're acting irrational." Draco tried to sound honest.

"Oh, don't you dare lie! I saw you staring at her this morning _and_ at dinner!" Pansy was more observant than Draco thought.

Now he had to make up something, really quickly.

"Pansy, do you really think I'd be interested in some filth like her? I'm a Slytherin, pure-blood and Malfoy. Honestly, I would rather join the Weasley family than have any relationship with Granger." That, was a lie, but Pansy didn't know that. This did seem to convince her quite a lot, but she still didn't completely believe him.

"Well, why isn't it right? it's been right all the other times we've done it. Whats changed?" Pansy asked, rubbing her eyes. Draco had never seen her cry before.

"I don't want us to be like this, with me clearly taking advantage of you. We're fine as friends," Draco made up the story on the spot and looked up to see Pansy about to retort.

"For now!" He quickly added, just to stop her from talking, even if it was a lie.

"But you're not taking advantage…" Pansy muttered. Draco just shrugged, not knowing what else he could say.

He slowly stood up from the couch and gave Pansy a comforting pat on the shoulder and plastered on a fake smile.

"Goodnight, Pansy," He said in somewhat kind tone and walked past her towards the boys dorms. He couldn't remember when he had this much drama in one night.

Despite the drama, Draco fell asleep almost instantly once he collapsed onto his bed. There was, however, only one thing flying through his head at that moment, and that was a certain Gryffindor.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2

—

The rest of the week was a breeze for Hermione. Draco hadn't said anything to her since Tuesday night, which seemed to make both Harry and Ron happy.

"I don't think we will be able to go to Hogsmeade with you, Hermione," Said Harry on Friday night. The trio were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, huddled around the fire.

"How come?" Hermione asked.

"I'm gonna help Ron with some extra Quidditch practice, before the try outs start tomorrow afternoon." Ron, who sat between Harry and Hermione, gave a sheepish grin.

"I guess I'll go with Ginny and Neville then," Hermione stated casually. Harry and Ron frowned.

"You'll still come to the try outs though, won't you?" Both Ron and Harry asked.

"Of coarse! I wouldn't dare miss it." Hermione replied, slightly giggling. Harry and Ron grinned as they turned back to the books they had previously been reading. Harry and Ron were reading a book full of Quidditch tips, while Hermione was studying for all her lessons. 'I don't want to fall behind!' she had said the previous night when Harry asked her why she was studying. The boys both knew that that was impossible.

"I hope no one else is trying out for Keeper, then I might actually have a chance at being accepted," Ron said, looking up from his book once again. Hermione and Harry both rolled their eyes. Ron had been going on about not being accepted since he found out when the try outs were.

"Merlin, if you continue to doubt yourself, you definitely will fail." Hermione said grumpily, not even looking up from her own book. She heard Harry chuckle and Ron let out a small gasp.

"She is right, you know? I never doubted myself, and I got in!" beamed Harry, when Ron glared.

"That's because you didn't try out! You got in our first year because you caught a ball on a broom!" Ron raised his voice in a hint of anger. Harry smirked and this time, Hermione laughed.

"You'll be fine," reassured Harry, for what felt like the thousandth time that week. Having enough of Ron's complaints, Hermione slowly stood up and yawned, stretching her arms out to her side.

"Well, I'm going to bed. You should be too, if you want to be fully energised for your try outs tomorrow." advised Hermione with a stern look in her eyes.

"Don't remind me," Ron groaned as he clutched his Quidditch book tighter. With a smirk, Hermione wished the two boys goodnight and made her way to the girl's dormitories.

—

Hermione was woken the next day by a rapid shake at her arms. It was Parvati Patil.

"Hermione, if you're planning on going to Hogsmeade, you should start to get ready. We're leaving soon." said Parvati kindly.

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione sat up and yawned. Once she became fully awake, she leapt from her bed. She started pulling clothes out from her drawers, wondering if it was cold enough to wear a coat. Looking over her shoulders, she saw Parvati wearing light warm clothes, and a Gryffindor scarf. Hermione decided to wear the same, with her Gryffindor beanie for extra warmth. Once she was fully dressed, Parvati and her walked to the Gryffindor common room together, separating when Hermione found Ginny and Neville standing together, and when Parvati found Lavender Brown.

"Morning Ginny, Neville! Have Ron and Harry already gone down to the Quidditch pitch?" Hermione asked Neville, who responded somehow with a clumsy nod.

"Well, let's get down to the entrance hall. Don't want Filch stopping us from going because we're 'late'," said Ginny.

They got to the entrance just in time, as Argus Filch, the caretaker, was staring to put his clipboard full of the students name away. He saw Hermione, Ginny and Neville and scowled.

"Have yer ever heard of bein' on time?" Filch slurred, annoyed with the students. Nevertheless, he still marked their names off and allowed them to leave. They left the warmth of the castle and entered the cold.

"Where should we go? I don't know where to go without Harry and Ron. They normally lead the way," said Hermione, stopping the other two in their tracks.

"Can we get breakfast first? I'm starving, and the breakfast from The Three Broomsticks is great!" asked Neville cheerfully.

"Okay, but I want to go to Honeydukes sometime today," Ginny stated, then asked,

"Where do you want to go Hermione?"

"Oh, I don't know. I need to go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop though, so maybe when you guys are done doing what you want, we can go if we have time." Hermione answered sweetly. With their trip to Hogsmeade planned out, they continued walking in the cold.

—

It took them half an hour to finally arrive at Hogsmeade, and another five minutes until they made it inside Honeydukes. They decided to go there first, since most people were in The Three Broomsticks at this time of day.

Ginny was grabbing everything she could.

"Never knew you were one for sugar," said Hermione, watching Ginny carefully.

"I saved up over the holidays. For some reason, I never really came in here last year." Ginny said with a large smile on her face.

Ginny took over twenty minutes picking what she wanted. Neville, on the other hand, was having trouble deciding if he should get a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"I just don't want to eat another bad one. Last time I ate one, it was vomit flavoured! but then again, people say that there are some really good flavours, like chocolate strawberries, and coconut ice!" Neville spoke in wonder.

"Just get it, it won't hurt you. Just might make you feel a bit sick." urged Ginny. Neville didn't look convinced. Ginny took on a new tactic.

"If you don't buy it, we won't go to The Three Broomsticks," She said with a sly smile. Neville's face fell. _'He's sweet, but way too gullible.'_ thought Hermione.

Neville unwillingly picked up the packet and walked up to the shop counter.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked Ginny, who turned to face her.

"Because he needs to try new things, else he won't gain confidence. You should've seen how hard it was for him to ask me to the Yule Ball last year. It was kinda cute." replied Ginny with her lips curling into a small grin. They both heard Neville dropping his coins in the distance.

Ginny looked over nearby Neville, and smirked.

"Hey Hermione, look over there, by the Pumpkin Pasties, is that Pansy Parkinson? she doesn't look happy," Hermione craned her neck over to see the Slytherin girl, and saw her head slightly drooped down, staring at the floor.

"But I guess she hasn't looked happy at all this week. I saw her literally screaming at a third year Hufflepuff for walking too close to her the other day. I swear, her and Malfoy must have paid their way into becoming prefects." continued Ginny as Hermione inspected Pansy closer. She had tear tracks down her cheeks. _'Pansy showing this much emotion in public? something has happened.'_ Hermione thought as Neville walked towards them, bumping into a corner of a table filled with Cockroach Clusters. He held out the bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans to Ginny.

"If I'm eating this, you have to eat some too," He said with a confident smile on his face. Ginny reluctantly agreed, and they all left Honeydukes.

—

The Three Broomsticks was packed with bustling students from Hogwarts. Neville bolted to the counter, and placed his order quicker than the Snitch. Hermione and Ginny followed, and both ordered a butterbeer each. Once they all had their food and drinks, they made their way to the only remaining booth and sat.

"Alright Neville, let's try these beans now before you start your breakfast, huh?" challenged Ginny.

"Um, okay, but I don't want my food getting cold…" said Neville anxiously. Ginny laughed.

"It will be fine! Hermione, are you joining in?" Hermione shook her head.

"I will just watch,"

Neville pulled out the packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from his bag, and placed it between Ginny and him.

"You go first," Neville said, and nudged the packet closer to Ginny, who rolled her eyes and picked a random one. She threw it in her mouth after she inspected it, and suddenly gagged.

"Rotten cheese!" She said with full disgust, and swallowed it by chugging down a large amount of butterbeer.

Hermione slowly sipped her butterbeer to prevent her from laughing out loud. Neville however wasn't even bothering to hide his laugh. Ginny also started giggling to herself, and pushed the packet to Neville.

"Your turn," she said with an evil smirk. Neville gulped as he slowly reached out blindly and grabbed a random bean. He hadn't even looked at it when he shoved it down his mouth. Both Hermione and Ginny were waiting for his reaction.

"Tomato soup!" he exclaimed and smiled broadly. Ginny and Hermione applauded him.

"See, it's not so bad!" said Ginny. Still smiling, Neville started his breakfast, which he had been longing to do.

They sat in peaceful silence, eating and drinking, until someone wearing a green and silver scarf had come around to their booth unnoticed and slammed their hands on the table. Hermione, Ginny and Neville all jumped in their seats.

"Good morning, chivalrous Gryffindors." Hermione's heart leapt. It was Draco. Neville bolted up from his seat, and glared at Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy? if you've come to insult or threaten, please leave now." Hermione and Ginny both looked at each other in shock. Neville was never someone to stand up for himself or others.

"Relax, Longbottom. I just want a friendly chat with bushy haired Granger here. No threats or insults. _Yet. "_ Draco said, in a calm but menacing voice. Hermione's heart was pounding against her ribcage now. ' _Why does he want to talk to me?'_

"Leave her alone, ferret! Hermione doesn't want to talk to you! go away, or I-I'll jinx y-you!" Neville threatened, sadly failing to sound intimidating. Draco scoffed and ignored Neville's comment.

"Do you really want to try that, Longbottom?" Draco said, his eyes indicating to his right where Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were sitting, watching closely. Neville instantly pulled out his wand and quickly pointed at Draco's chest. Crabbe and Goyle jumped up from their seats in the distance, and so did Hermione. She wasn't going to let Neville get hurt standing up for her.

"Neville don't! I'll go. It will be fine, don't worry." Hermione said in a soothing tone. Neville dropped his arm to his side, still squeezing the wand in his hand.

"We'll come with you!" Ginny piped up angrily. Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"No you won't, Weasley. It's just Granger and I. Crabbe and Goyle aren't coming with us, so neither are you."

"Is that so?" Ginny muttered and also stood up, her hand hovering above the pocket which held her wand. Hermione quickly locked eyes with Ginny and gave her a look that said 'Don't'. Ginny glowered and steadily sat back down, pulling Neville down with her too.

"If you take longer then twenty minutes, we'll come looking." Informed Neville. Draco sneered and promptly grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her out the entrance door.

Once they were out of the Three Broomsticks, Hermione spoke up.

"Well, what is it you want to talk about?" Draco stopped in his tracks and let go of her arm.

"I want to talk about Monday night, when you hit me. I want a rematch." Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, then let out a nervous giggle.

"Rematch? I would hardly call that a match. I just hit you!" she said, very confused about why he even cared.

"Exactly, when I wasn't expecting it. Not really fair, is it?" Draco questioned. Hermione just shrugged in response. ' _Since when was was he fair?'_

"We'll duel then. Magic only. I know a place where we won't be interrupted by prying eyes. Come." He said bluntly as he grabbed her by her forearm before she could respond, and dragged her to only he knew where. No matter how he felt for her at the moment, he wasn't going to let her destroy his pride.

—

They walked in complete silence until Draco found an area that wasn't surrounded by students. He turned to face her and smirked.

"Quite a nice area, isn't it? nice and secluded." He said in his drawling and flirtatious voice.

They were on the brink of Hogsmeade, behind a thick cluster of trees on the edge of a small forest.

"Do you actually want to duel?" Hermione asked nervously. Despite being the brightest witch of her age, she was always nervous to use spells as an attack.

To make matters worse, she was going to be duelling with Draco, who's parents were Death Eaters and supporters of the dark arts. Draco most likely knew more about jinxes and hexes than Hermione did.

Draco nodded to Hermione's question, and took a few steps back, still facing her. With a sigh, Hermione drew out her wand as Draco drew his. First chance she gets, she'll disarm him. She didn't feel like duelling him like she might have a year ago.

Draco and Hermione both bowed their heads steadily, and aimed their wands at each other. Before Hermione could even make a sound, Draco waved his wand and yelled,

" _Locomotor Mortis!_ " Hermione's legs suddenly snapped together, her knees slamming into one another, and she stumbled to the cold, hard ground.

With her legs still stuck together, Hermione sat up and aimed her wand at Draco's feet as he started to circle her. She shouted an incantation and a light blue spark darted to his feet, causing him to trip. She was trying very hard to avoid hurting him.

Performing the counter-curse of the leg locker curse, Hermione bolted upwards and was once again about to scream a spell when Draco interrupted,

" _Flipendo!_ " A blue rush of wind sped towards Hermione and slammed her into the tree standing behind her.

Winded, Hermione grabbed onto the trunk behind her to stop her from collapsing. It was almost too late by the time she finally noticed an orange spell darting towards her face. In the last second, Hermione leapt out of the spell's path, but it was too late. She felt a sharp stinging pain on her left cheek, and could feel warm blood oozing down her jawline. She could feel tears in her eyes from the pain as her anger started to boil up.

" _Stupefy!"_ Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as a blue light exploded from her wand and made it's way to Draco, who's face formed into an expression of shock. Hermione immediately regretted it as it got closer and closer to Draco. ' _I don't want to knock him unconscious!'_

Luckily, Draco managed to evade the stunning spell.

" _Expelliarmus_ _!"_ he quickly yelled and disarmed Hermione. Her wand flew from her hand towards Draco, who caught it with his left hand.

"Bloody hell! You could have knocked me out, Hermi-Granger!" Draco shouted, catching himself at the Gryffindor's name. Hermione tried to hide her bloody and teary face from Draco by burying it into her scarf, but failed. He had noticed her tears before she could hide. His face softened, and he suddenly felt very guilty. He never actually wanted to hurt her.

Hermione hardly noticed Draco starting to walk to her. _'If you had hit him, you could've been expelled! and what would he have thought? It was way too close. Merlin, what was that spell? it hurts like hell.'_ a drop of blood plummeted to the ground at that final thought. But it didn't hit the ground, it hit a shoe.

A warm hand cupped Hermione's face. Her head was slowly tilted up, and she now stared into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. He pulled her scarf down from her face and turned her head to his left, inspecting the gash on her cheek. Draco couldn't help but think how prettier she was up close, despite the blood.

They were quite close. So close that Hermione could feel his warm breath. To Hermione's surprise, it comforted her.

Draco dropped his hands from Hermione's face, and picked out his wand from the two he was holding in his other hand. He lifted it to Hermione's face, saying nothing but "Hold still," and traced the tip of it over the gash on her cheek. Hermione didn't even flinch. Somehow, she trusted him.

Suddenly, Draco muttered an incantation,

" _Vulnera Sanentur_ _,"_ The gash slowly stopped bleeding, and Hermione could feel the skin on her cheek pull together. The spell had somehow knitted her skin together, healing the whole injury.

"There, it's healed." Draco said in a voice that somehow sounded kind. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, Hermione quite comfortable with being so close to him, until he stepped back.

"It's been over twenty minutes. Don't want Longbottom and Weasley coming around. Here," He said, his smug tone returning as he handed Hermione her wand.

"Thank you…" Hermione whispered, barely audible. Draco smirked and turned back towards Hogsmeade, his scarf whipping in the wind, leaving Hermione standing alone. She looked at her watch, with Draco's name in her mind. She needed to get back to Hogwarts before the Quidditch try outs start, but she didn't want to. She wanted to stay here and call back Draco, to have him hold her and stare into her eyes again.

Hermione still had no idea where these thoughts came from, but she didn't care anymore. There was no point fighting them now.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione followed the tracks back to Hogsmeade, and continued to Hogwarts.

RECHEK


	4. Chapter 3

Ch 3

—

Draco hated leaving Hermione all by herself, but he had to. He didn't know what he would've done if he had stayed longer. _'We were so close,'_ Draco thought, over and over again as he stomped back to the Three Broomsticks.

He was suddenly enveloped with warmth when he entered. The Three Broomsticks seemed to have quietened down since he left, but Crabbe and Goyle were still huddled in their booth. Draco scanned the area and found no sign of Ginny or Neville. With his mind still filled with thoughts of Hermione, Draco strode towards the booth where Crabbe and Goyle sat, not even noticing Blaise was there now, too.

"Did ya win?" Crabbe asked stupidly.

"Win what?" Draco asked as he sat, his whole persona and mind distant. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, startled. Blaise made a coughing noise and leaned forward onto the table with his hands clasped together, making Draco jump.

"I believe he means the duel, Draco. With Granger?"

"Oh, that…" Draco's voice trailed off as he stared down at his hands.

"Well?" Crabbe and Goyle asked in sync. Still staring down at his hands, Draco muttered,

"Yeah, sort of."

"What do you mean, _sort of_?" questioned Blaise. Draco clenched his hands into a fist as he thought of something to say. _'Why can't they mind their own bloody business?'_

"Well, we started duelling, and I was winning," Draco paused to think.

"And?" Blaise said, urging Draco to continue.

"And… and we heard footsteps nearby so we both split in opposite directions. I have no idea where she went." Draco lied. Crabbe and Goyle seemed convinced, but Blaise… not so much.

"Do you really think the Mudblood ran away? Merlin, I knew she was weak, but not that weak." Blaise commented, watching Draco carefully. Draco clenched his fists even tighter at Blaise's insult to Hermione, causing his hands to turn white.

Draco made a fake chuckle to hide his anger, which actually sounded like a grunt. ' _Does he suspect something? No, theres no way he could. He's just being his normal self.'_

"Did you see who walked by?" Blaise was asking too many questions.

"No, I think we imagined it or it was an animal or something like that. Why do you even care?" Draco blurted the last words out, not even thinking as the stress was getting to him. Blaise raised an eyebrow and leaned back into his seat, studying Draco's face.

"You seem stressed, Draco." Blaise spoke in a patronising tone. Draco gritted his teeth angrily, but remained silent. Realising that Draco wasn't going to reply, Blaise continued,

"I care because you are a friend, and a prefect, and if you were caught duelling you would lose that position, which I don't think you'll want."

Draco couldn't handle sitting there anymore. He could tell Blaise was trying to squeeze information out of him, but Draco wouldn't let that happen.

"No I don't think I would, but I also don't think I want to be late for the Quidditch training I have this afternoon, so I best be going." said Draco with a fake smirk plastered on his face. He quickly stood up before Blaise could respond and almost sprinted to the door.

His training was actually a few hours away, but it was a good excuse to leave Blaise's annoying questions. _'Absolutely no respect for my privacy.'_ thought Draco, frustrated as he yanked the door open and once again entered the harsh coldness of the day.

—

Ginny and Neville were no where to be found in Hogsmeade. Hermione suspected that they had gone looking for her, so she decided to just go straight back to Hogwarts.

It got colder as Hermione walked along the path, alone with only her thoughts to keep her company. _'Why did Draco heal me, if we were supposed to be duelling? Why was he unusually kind?'_ one side of her conscience wondered.

' _Hermione! get him out of your head. He only healed you because he knew he would get in trouble if someone found out! and he wasn't being kind to you! he was still his rude, and narcissistic self.'_ argued the other side.

"He almost called my by my first name…" Hermione said aloud, smiling to herself. _'Merlin Hermione, you're being stupid.'_

Thirty minutes later, Hermione was still thinking of Draco when she stepped onto the Hogwarts grounds. Gazing down at her watch, she saw she had fifteen minutes to kill before the try outs started. _'It wouldn't hurt to grab a book to keep me company,'_

Hermione rushed inside the castle and leapt up the stairs to the seventh floor. She slowed down as she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Rosie daffodils," Hermione answered and the portrait swung inwards. Hermione stepped inside and looked around. Quite a few of her fellow Gryffindors were trying out for Quidditch this year.

"'Mione! over here!" called a voice from one of the corners of the room. It was Ron, grinning nervously and Harry, waving her over. Smiling, Hermione made her way towards them. As she got closer, she noticed both the boys narrowing their eyes at her neck.

"Um, what's wrong?" Hermione asked nervously and glanced down, to see her scarf have an extra stripe of red where a stripe of yellow should be. Realisation hit her faster than a bullet.

It was blood from the gash. Hermione tried to force the bloody bit of scarf down her top, but Ron and Harry already suspected what it was, and stopped her. Harry stepped closer to her and grabbed hold of her scarf. He dropped his head and inspected, than quickly shot his head back up.

"Is this blood? what happened Hermione?" queried Harry as he pulled the scarf off her neck. Ron was instantly by Harry's side, and they both examined it closer. Hermione was suddenly put in an awkward position. _'There is no way I'm telling them what happened. No way.'_

"B-blood? Harry, your glasses must be foggy. Can't you tell it is actually uh, sauce?" Hermione knew that she didn't sound convincing, but it was all she could come up with.

" _Sauce,_ Hermione? I've seen a lot of blood in the past, and this looks like blood." said Harry, with a curious expression on his face. Hermione giggled nervously.

"If it's sauce, how did you get so much on you?" asked Ron, suddenly speaking out.

"Oh, well you know Neville. He somehow managed to make the bottle of sauce explode and I guess it got on me…" Hermione said, making it all up on the spot. She didn't want to blame Neville, but she had to if she wanted to avoid telling Harry and Ron what really happened.

"Where is he by the way? and Ginny? maybe we can ask him how he got the sauce on you." Said Harry, with Ron agreeing. Hermione didn't know what to do if they found Neville. ' _Is it worth it to just tell them the truth now? or should just leave it and hope they don't find out?'_

To Hermione's relief, There was loud whistle from the centre of the common room, which stopped the golden trio's conversation.

"Everyone who is trying out for the remaining positions on the team, follow me!" called Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Ron gulped and Harry patted him on the back.

"If I fail, Fred and George won't let me forget it," groaned Ron. Both of the boys seemed to have forgotten what they were talking about, and followed Angelina towards the portrait hole. With a gasp, Hermione realised she had forgotten her book, and she sprinted up to the girls dorms. Hermione grabbed a Defence Against the Dark Arts book, then raced back down the stairs and caught up with Harry and Ron. They hadn't even left when she returned.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were using the try outs as an excuse to study." teased Ron when he noticed the book. Nervously, Hermione laughed and slowly pulled her scarf from Harry's grip, which luckily went unnoticed. All together, they left the common room.

—

"Break a leg!" Hermione hugged Ron, wishing him luck once they were at the Quidditch pitch. She also gave Harry a hug, even though he wasn't trying out. When they were called out into the field, Hermione left them for the stands.

Barely anyone else had turned up to watch except for a few younger years. There was however, three sixth year Hufflepuff girls gossiping and two fourth year Ravenclaw boys playing chess. Hermione sat in the front row, by herself. For a few minutes, she watched the Gryffindors warm up, then opened her book. She only came to watch Ron, the rest she didn't really care about.

Hermione flipped through the pages intently, until she was on the chapter of Dark Arts, jinxes and hexes. Draco had hit her with a painful spell, and Hermione had no idea what it was.

Page after page, Hermione read every word. So far, she found nothing. Sighing, Hermione put her book down and watched the try outs. She decided to stay out here afterwards so she could continue to study the spell in peace. The Quidditch field was one of her favourite places to study, after all.

Finally, the team properly started the try outs for Keeper. The younger years went first, all flying nervously around the goalposts. Not many of them knew how to fly properly. One second year had trouble turning left, and one third year fell off his broom when the Quaffle was thrown accidentally into his jaw. He had to be saved by a cackling Fred and George, and was immediately rushed to the hospital wing.

After that incident, many of the younger students left, thinking that broken bones weren't worth the trouble. Hermione could tell from where she was sitting that this made Ron even more nervous. What made it worse was that Fred and George were frequently whispering into Ron's ear, making Ron doubt himself even more. Hermione could see, although she couldn't hear it, that the Weasley twins were being everything but encouraging.

Ron's turn came sooner than planned. He didn't even hear his name when Angelina called it. Even Hermione heard it from where she was sitting, but Ron didn't even notice. Hermione saw Harry nudge Ron in the shoulder and shove him forward. Ron slowly mounted his broom and flew up to the goalposts, with Angelina slowly following, holding the Quaffle.

Ron positioned himself in front of the centre ring as Angelina flew in random directions, preparing to throw the Quaffle when Ron least expected it. Hermione held her breath and crossed her fingers just as Angelina threw the Quaffle from far above Ron, towards the right post. He zoomed to his left hastily and stretched out his arms.

Hermione groaned. He had missed by the tiniest bit, but it was still a miss. Fred and George below her were both giggling like little girls. How Hermione wished she could make them shut up.

The Quaffle was thrown back to Angelina, and once again she started flying in random directions as Ron steadied himself. This time, Angelina threw from below. Ron dived down swiftly like a bullet and held his left arm out to catch the Quaffle.

Everyone thought he had it, but it turned out he didn't. He had dived too fast and passed the Quaffle as it flew up. He would've crashed into the ground if he hadn't pulled up in the last second. Ron's face was bright pink by the time he returned to the goalposts. It didn't help that Fred and George were now roaring with laughter.

The Quaffle was back in Angelina's hands. Ron hovered dead centre of the ring, now highly alert. Angelina was almost brushing up against one of the high stands when she threw the Quaffle towards the left post. Ron, already seeing it coming, bolted to his right and sharply swerved his broom, smashing the bristled end into the incoming Quaffle, causing it to go flying across the field. Everyone fell silent and gaped at Ron.

Hermione suddenly bounded up from her seat and cheered. Soon she wasn't the only one cheering. Harry was too, and surprisingly, Fred and George.

"That's our brother!" they yelled in sync and threw their fists into the air.

Ron, now much happier, had a few more chances at defending the posts. He didn't let a single one in.

The try outs soon finished, and everyone returned to the change rooms except for Ron and Harry. who both glided over towards Hermione.

"That was amazing, Ron! If you don't get in, I don't know who will!" Hermione said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks," said Ron with a goofy smile.

"Are you coming back inside the castle?" asked Harry, staring at Hermione's book.

"No, it's gotten nice outside and i'm going to stay out here and do some light reading." Hermione answered.

"Light? well you have fun. I'm going to ask Angelina if she has any idea who she's going to choose. Come on Ron, you stink of sweat." said Harry bluntly.

"Do you really think I could get in?" Ron blurted out to Hermione.

"Of coarse! You were great Ron," said Hermione, stopping herself from giggling.

Harry and Ron both turned on their brooms and headed into the exit below the stands. Relaxing into the chair, Hermione picked up her book and started over again.

—

Ten minutes past and still nothing. _'What could it possibly be?'_ Hermione thought, racking her brain for answers.

Suddenly, a huge gush of wind sped past Hermione, causing her hair to be blown into her face. Hermione brushed the hair away with her hand sharply and glared up from her book. There was laughter down and above the field, all coming from boys in green clad robes on broomsticks.

Slytherin had their Quidditch training. Slightly annoyed, Hermione averted her eyes back to her book. She wasn't going to let them make her leave. She had sat in the stands before, studying when a team was practicing, so why should now be any different?

At that last thought, a blonde figure swaggered on to the field, holding his sleek black broomstick close to his chest. Hermione could see him in the corner of her eye. Her heart leapt. This was why now was so different.

Hermione's eyes slowly trailed away from her book onto Draco. She couldn't help but notice how nicely his Quidditch sweater hugged at his arms and chest. Swiftly, Draco mounted his broom, oblivious of Hermione watching him.

He bounced into the air and started flying laps with the rest of his team. Hermione never noticed how much of a graceful flyer he was until now.

Every time a Slytherin turned their head in Hermione's direction, she would quickly avert her eyes down to her book. She didn't feel like finding out what they would do if they saw her staring at Draco.

The team started doing a practice match with their subs. The snitch was let out of it's case and immediately Draco was searching as his half of the team threw the Quaffle around the pitch. Hermione's eyes only followed Draco. She dropped her eyes instantly when Draco finally saw her staring at him.

Hermione swore she saw one Chaser following her gaze as she had watched Draco. Deciding it was too risky, she turned back to her book and flipped randomly, not even processing a single word.

Unfortunately, Hermione was right about the Chaser. She noticed that the Chaser was trying extremely hard to catch the Quaffle. Hermione ignored it, not knowing what he was planning. Draco however, had a hunch.

Eventually, the Chaser finally had his hands on the Quaffle. Hermione with her nose stuck in her book, paid no attention to what he was doing, while Draco had _all_ of his attention on the Chaser, completely ignoring the Snitch hovering beside his ear.

Draco's hunch was right. The Chaser was waiting patiently for a fellow team mate to fly past Hermione and when one did, he threw the Quaffle. Only problem was, he purposely threw too far behind his team mate. The Quaffle hurtled towards the oblivious Gryffindor.

Hermione had just dropped her book below her eyes when she caught sight of the Quaffle heading towards her. She was just about to duck out of the way when a green blur sped past her, taking the Quaffle with it. The blur slowed and became clear. It was Draco, holding the Quaffle under his arm.

"What on Earth was that throw, Pucey? No one was there!" Draco yelled, throwing the Quaffle to the nearest player.

"Blame the stupid sub, not me! He didn't catch it when I threw it at him! Why don't you do _your_ job and look out for the Snitch, not the Quaffle!" Pusey, the Chaser, retorted. Draco didn't think that Pucey was aiming for the sub, so he decided to watch him carefully as he circled the field.

The Chaser repeated his efforts at getting the Quaffle, but was failing since Draco kept interfering. Hermione could hear the two constantly arguing and yelling, only to be shut up by their captain. Hermione could hardly believe it. It seemed that Draco was trying to prevent her from being injured, even though that was something he had already done that a bit safer from Pucey, Hermione turned back to her book once again.

"Malfoy, you're supposed to be looking for the Snitch, not pestering Pucey about who he wants to throw to!" shouted the Slytherin captain Montague angrily. From then on, Draco stayed quite, but still watched Pucey like a hawk.

Draco was on the opposite side of the pitch when Pucey had the Quaffle in his possession again. Draco's stomach somersaulted when he saw the Chaser lift up his arm, aiming straight at Hermione, who not surprisingly was stuck in her book.

"Oy! Mudblood!" screamed Pucey. Everyone on the pitch stopped dead in their tracks, watching the Chaser and Hermione with cruel grins on their faces. Draco could tell Hermione was fighting with herself to not react at the horrible comment.

"Mudblood!" Pucey screamed again. Hermione acted like she heard nothing and continued to stare at her page blankly. When Hermione stayed quiet, he got frustrated.

Pucey suddenly threw the Quaffle straight towards the Gryffindor. Draco gasped and was about to dart towards it when his thoughts stopped him, _'No! that would look too suspicious, and you're too far away to stop it!'_

As he finished that thought _,_ a loud shriek broke out from the stands. Hermione had been hit dead centre in the face. Every Slytherin on the pitch burst into laughter. All except for Draco.

Hermione held in her tears and picked herself back up, forgetting the book lying next her as she wobbled on the spot. Her nose and forehead was gushing with blood, and she could feel her lips quickly swelling. The three Hufflepuff girls who had been chatting all this time, rushed to Hermione's aid.

"Oh, those slimy jerks!" said one blonde Hufflepuff.

"We'll take you to Madam Pomfrey, she'll fix you right up!" said another as they started dragging her away from her seat. Hermione raised her bloody face above the girl's and could see that the Slytherin's were making sure she could see them laughing at her. Many of them were pointing, while some were being so loud that it sounded fake.

Draco did none of that. He had returned to the ground and was standing in front of the exits underneath the stands. As he wrapped his hand around the handle, he turned and stared in Hermione's direction. He looked extremely angry and extremely sad at the same time.

When Draco and Hermione locked eyes, none of them turned away, until Draco pulled the door open and slowly mouthed: _Sorry._


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4

—

"Oh, I've always warned Dumbledore about those things! they're too dangerous. Two people in one day, and you weren't even playing!" complained Madam Pomfrey when the three Hufflepuff girls explained what happened. Hermione was quickly ushered inside, the door slamming behind her. There was only one other person in there, and that was the fourth year who had been hit in the jaw.

Soon, Hermione was lying in one of the hospital beds, her face bleeding heavily as the matron rushed around the room, collecting thread.

"Madam Pomfrey, why can't I just be fully healed with magic?" asked Hermione, sitting up.

"You will dear, it's just that my magic won't be able to heal all your injuries without causing you a painful twenty-four hours. I can heal the minor bits, but you may have a few bandages on for a few days."

Hermione gently nodded and gasped in pain. Her whole face stung and burned when she moved. Madam Pomfrey jumped to Hermione's side, pulling out her wand and muttered a healing incantation. Hermione felt the blood disappear into thin air.

"Oh, sit still Miss Granger! I still need to stitch the skin." Madam Pomfrey ordered, and waved her wand horizontally in front of Hermione's face. This time, Hermione felt her skin being pulled together and saw a glowing white thread resting on her cheek. This spell was slower than Draco's healing spell, but it still did the trick.

"Soon, you won't be able to see the stitches, but you'll be able to feel it, so don't go fiddling with it." Said Madam Pomfrey in a stern tone. The matron flicked her wand towards a table, and a roll of bandages glided over.

A bandage was plastered onto Hermione's forehead, just above her temple.

"This will heal the cut faster than a normal one, probably have to wear it for a few days though," Hermione groaned. She knew that this was the perfect chance for Slytherins to insult her. Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow and continued,

"Sorry Miss Granger, but if you want to prevent scars, you'll have to wear the bandage. You'll also have to stay in here tonight, and maybe tomorrow. Now please, stop moaning and get some rest!"

Night came slowly for Hermione. She lay in aching pain on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was silent until dinner began in the Great Hall. Hermione could hear the voices as if they were right next to her. She suddenly felt very lonely.

' _Do Harry and Ron even know I'm here?'_ Hermione wondered. ' _Does Draco? of coarse he does, but he wouldn't care… would he? he did try and stop that Chaser… Merlin, I wish I had a book.'_

Hermione turned over in her bed and closed her eyes. There was nothing else she could do now but try to sleep.

—

Hermione woke up late next morning to angry voices. Her head was thumping violently when she slowly remembered what happened. Steadily sitting up, Hermione craned her neck towards the door of the hospital wing.

"I said no! she is asleep, and must not be awakened!" Madam Pomfrey whispered loudly out the door. To Hermione's joy, Ron replied,

"Please, Madam Pomfrey! she's our best friend! go on Madam Pomfrey, just three minutes!" He pleaded. The matron looked over to Hermione and sighed.

"Three minutes, and no more." Ron burst into the room with Harry quickly trailing behind.

"Hermione! we heard what happened, are you okay- you look horrible!" Ron said frankly when Hermione came into his view. She wasn't pleased with his comment.

"I'm fine Ronald." Hermione said and narrowed her eyes. Harry chuckled and covered his own mouth, hiding his laugh.

"What happened? you're all bruised. I heard Montague say you were hit in the face by the Quaffle. Is it true?" Ron asked nervously. Hermione slowly nodded and frowned.

"It was Malfoy, wasn't it? Oh, he'll pay." Ron growled, jumping to conclusions. Hermione glared at him and shook her head. This created more pain, but she ignored it.

"As a matter of fact, no. It was one of their chasers. Ron, you really should stop being so suspicious of everyone. It makes you look rude and unkind." Hermione said bluntly. Ron's eyes widened in shock and Harry's darted between two friends. Silence quickly followed.

"So, uh, does it hurt?" Harry asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Of coarse it does Harry! I barely got any sleep last night, and I could hardly see anything yesterday since my whole face swelled up! " Hermione snapped, suddenly grumpy.

Harry and Ron both glanced at each other, both surprised at Hermione's mood swing. Sighing, Hermione laid back down and said,

"Sorry, I'm just really tired and uncomfortable."

"It's okay, we'll let you get your rest. I think Madam Pomfrey is coming back now anyway, and we need to go to a Quidditch meeting to find out who got in." Harry said with a slight smile and turned to the door.

"Get well soon, Hermione." Ron spoke softly and turned with Harry. Hermione felt a wave of guilt brush over her. She had unintentionally snapped and hurt Ron. Sighing, Hermione shut her eyes again.

—

This time, Hermione got more sleep than she needed. It was Monday morning when she woke up again. Her stomach grumbled loudly as she sat up. Hermione hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours. Looking up at the clock hanging above the entrance of the hospital wing, Hermione saw that there was no chance she would get to breakfast on time.

"Ah wonderful! I was just about to wake you. You can leave now, just come back in a few days to have those stitched removed." Madam Pomfrey spoke with a smile and handed Hermione a note for being late. Hermione smiled back and swung off her bed, shaking a little. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and looked at the clock.

"Ah, no you won't make breakfast on time. Here, take some toast and go collect your books." Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand and a slice of toast came out from under a container, on a cupboard. Hermione thanked her and greedily bit into it, savouring the boring flavour of toast.

Feeling slightly better, Hermione left the hospital wing and trudged to the seventh floor. She spoke the password before the Fat Lady could ask and entered the common room. No one was in sight.

Hermione walked lazily up the stairs to her dorm, and opened the door. She headed over to her bed that had been untouched for two nights, and collapsed into it. For once, she didn't want to go to class, but she knew she had too. Letting out a deep breath, she rolled off her bed picking up her Arithmancy and other books at the same time, and jogged out of the dorm. She paused to look down at her watch. Late.

Despite her exhaustion, Hermione sprinted down the stairs and out of the common room, and continued until she reached the door of her Arithmancy class.

Hermione knew she was the last one there. She could hear the professor's voice from outside. Puffing, Hermione pushed open the door of her first class.

Professor Vector stopped talking mid-sentence, and every student stared at Hermione.

"S-sorry professor-"

"Miss Granger! Care to tell me why you are late? I do hope it is a reasonable excuse."

"I, uh have a note," Hermione stuttered and handed the professor the note. Her eyes scanned the letters quickly.

"Very well. You may sit down." Professor Vector said bluntly and continued her lecture. Hermione spun on her heels and found only one seat left. It was in the second row from the back, and seated exactly in front of no other than a lone Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

With a small groan, Hermione brushed her hair over her bandage and trudged towards the chair, quickly felling into it. Hermione could feel his eyes resting on her as she opened her book forcefully. _Ignore him and just read Hermione,'_

—

The students started scribbling into their workbooks and turned to their neighbours, talking quietly once Professor Vector finished her lecture. A sudden scraping noise came from behind Hermione as she scratched the paper with her quill. She kept her eyes on her workbook, struggling to stay focused as the scrapes turned into light footsteps.

There was a soft thump to Hermione's side. She knew who it was.

"Come to throw another spell at me?" Hermione said bluntly, her eyes still glued to the book.

"What was that spell, by the way?" She continued and turned to face her neighbour, Draco.

"A spell that I shouldn't have thrown," Draco replied, giving no hint of what it could have been.

"What do you mean? what was it?" Hermione asked, now curious. Draco looked at her and shook his head.

"A spell that I shouldn't have thrown." Draco repeated. Hermione could tell that she wasn't going to get anything out of him yet, so she changed the subject.

"What do you want?" she asked and folded her arms.

"Well, I thought that since Arithmancy definitely isn't my best subject, it wouldn't hurt to sit next to the 'brightest witch of her age'" Draco said sarcastically. Hermione glared and slightly smirked at his comment.

"If you think I'm going to help or guide you, you can go."

" _Help_? oh come on Granger, you really think I want your guidance? No, I just want your notes when you're done with them. That isn't too hard now, is it?" Draco asked with a mocking smile.

"After you tried to duel me? after you let one of your team mates throw a ball in my face? No. Why do you even want help from a 'filthy little mudblood'?" Hermione asked, her tone curious and annoyed. Draco's smile faltered at the word 'Mudblood', and he let out a deep sigh.

"Well, I healed you after that short duel, and I had absolutely nothing to do with the Quaffle. I stopped the first throw at you, even though it was an accident," Draco quickly blurted out the last words, then continued,

"Not like you even noticed though, since your big head was stuck in that book of yours."

"I did notice, thank you very much." Hermione snapped back and blushed. She knew he was lying about it being an accident. Draco rolled his eyes and leaned back over in his seat, stretching his arm out behind him to his previous desk.

"Talking about books, you left your's in the stands." Draco informed and pulled his arm back over the chair, now gripping Hermione's Defence Against the Dark Arts book. Hermione reached out to grab it from his hands, but he yanked away from her reach.

"Nope. You want this, and I want your notes for at least this day. What do you say Granger?" Draco said in his drawling tone. Hermione shook her head vigorously, and let out a sudden small gasp of pain. The professor looked over suspiciously, than quickly continued what she was doing.

Draco lowered the book, still keeping it out of Hermione's reach, and leaned in towards her. _'What is he doing?'_ Hermione thought, unsure if she should lean away. He lifted his hand up to the top of her face and pushed her hair behind her ear. He was inspecting her injuries.

"Merlin, that looks like it hurts." Draco whispered, frowning a little bit. Hermione stared into his face as he continued to study her injuries. _'He does look quite nice up close. Great eyes, cheekbones… lips- LIPS? God, this is Draco Malfoy you're talking about.'_

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger! This is a classroom, you are here to learn, not talk and stare at each other!" growled Professor Vector loudly. The other students turned their heads to the back of the class. Hermione dropped her head back to her book and picked up her quill while Draco leaned back in his chair casually, acting as if nothing happened.

"I see you've been looking for the spell. You really don't know what it is, do you?" Draco teased quietly once everyone turned back to their books. He had started to flip through Hermione's book, pausing at every few pages then shaking his head.

"Good luck trying to find it in here. You'll definitely need it." he said with a smirk and dropped the book to his side. Hermione turned to him again and raised her eyebrow.

"Can I have it back now?" she whispered. Draco sneered and shook his head.

"No. Notes, remember?" he said smugly and indicated to Hermione's workbook.

"I already said no." Hermione spoke in a frustrated tone and pushed herself up from her chair, reaching out towards the book. Draco chuckled and nudged it over the edge of the table. It landed on the floor with a loud thud. Hermione instantly fell back into her chair as everyone looked over their shoulders again.

"Well, if you want it, you'll either have to give me your notes or just try and take it." Draco said, daring her. Hermione groaned and turned back to her work, conscious of his eyes following her every move. _'I'll handle that later'._

Many minutes later, the end of class came. Draco jumped out of his chair once everyone started to leave, still holding Hermione's book.

"So, notes or book?" He asked in his drawling voice. Hermione glared in response. At the moment, she had no idea if she liked or hated him. _'What has this boy done to you Hermione?'_

"I take that as a no." Draco said smugly and turned on his heel, heading hastily for the door. Hermione picked up her Arithmancy book and scrambled after him.

Draco was standing outside the door when Hermione caught up with him. She would have not noticed him if he hadn't snatched the end of her robes as she jogged past. She felt a painful pull at her neck that stopped her from moving.

"Hm, could I have used the stupefying charm? oh no, I forgot. That's what you used." Draco said from behind her with his sarcastic tone as he read a page from Hermione's book, still holding onto her robe. Hermione spun around on the spot.

"Give it back!" Hermione was getting very annoyed, which only amused Draco more. He let go of her robe and started walking in the opposite direction of everyone else. He started to read the pages silently, making small crude comments as he did so.

"I said, give it back Malfoy!" Hermione yelled marching behind him, suddenly angry and embarrassed. She was glad no body was around to watch. Draco paused on the spot, a little shocked at her outburst, but continued anyway.

Hermione was right behind Draco when he turned the page. She grabbed his upper left arm, pulled it behind his back sharply, and reached past his shoulder for her book.

"Ouch Granger! What was that-" Draco turned his head over his shoulder, but was greeted by Hermione's brown eyes extremely close to his. So close that their noses touched and so close that he could see his eyes in hers. They both paused as the colour in their cheeks became a deep red. ' _Merlin, she has beautiful eyes,'_

"You, uh, can have the book back…" Draco stuttered, finally breaking the silence as he pulled away from her eyes and handed her the book. Hermione tucked it under her robe, and stepped back from Draco. Without a word, he walked down the hall until Hermione called out,

"If you wanted my help so badly, you only need to ask politely,"

Draco, grinning smugly to himself, turned and said,

"Well, if that's so, would you, Miss Granger, be interested in helping me in Arithmancy?" Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked.

"It depends on how nice you are to me," she replied sweetly. Draco shuddered.

"You are evil, you know that right?" he said with a mischievous smile as he walked past her to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione smiled to herself and slowly followed his path.

—

"How are you today? are you better?" Ron asked Hermione when she sat in the seat between him and Harry for lunch.

"Much better, thanks." Hermione replied, smiling weakly as she picked up a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Guess what?" Ron promptly asked with a huge grin on his face.

"What?"

"I got the spot! I'm the Gryffindor Keeper!" he shouted, still grinning.

"That's brilliant Ron! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione beamed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly, oblivious to the stares.

Draco, sitting at his table across the hall never knew how much he hated seeing Ron and Hermione together until now.

"Did you hear that Ron Weasley is in the Gryffindor team?" asked Montague, who was sitting next to Draco and saw who he was staring at.

"Yeah, but I don't understand how. I'm guessing Scar-head pulled a few strings," Draco said bluntly, narrowing his eyes at Ron and Harry. Montague grunted in agreement then turned to the person on his other side.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Draco saw Pansy walk into the Great Hall with her group of friends. She strode beside the Gryffindor table, heading towards the trio.

"Hey, Granger!" She shrieked. Draco could see Hermione freeze in her chair as Harry and Ron next to her both turned, as well as other Gryffindor's did nearby. Draco was the only one watching from the Slytherin table.

"Heard you got a big cut on your head! I bet you're happy, you and Potter are a perfect match now. Although, I don't think even someone like him could like you! Well, maybe you will also start fainting!" Pansy taunted and giggled wickedly with her friends. Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron's sleeves to stop them from reacting unpleasantly.

Draco knew that because of him, Hermione was going to get a lot of pain from Pansy. Seeing she got hardly any reaction from the trio, she continued,

"Not that _anyone_ would like you, a Mudbloo-"

"Is there a problem?" said a high pitch voice coming from a squat woman in pink clothes.

' _Great, the one teacher that comes to help is Umbridge.'_ Hermione thought, dreading how Professor Umbridge would 'deal' with the situation.

"Oh, professor! they were insulting us for walking too close to their table!" Pansy lied, faking a frown.

"Oh for goodness sake, she's lying professor! She called Hermione a 'Mudblood'!" Harry piped up angrily, jumping out of Hermione's grip. Professor Umbridge narrowed her eyes at the trio, then turned directly to Harry.

"I didn't hear any of that, Mr Potter. I think I have had enough of your lies for one week. Detention tomorrow night, eight o'clock." Professor Umbridge said with a fake smile and turned back to the staff table. Once she was out of hearing range, Pansy and her friends burst into laughter. Harry glared at Pansy with full hatred when she skipped to the Slytherin table.

"You didn't have to do that, Harry," Hermione muttered dully. Harry stared at her in shock and shook his head.

"Yes I did. Don't worry, Umbridge can't do anything too bad." He replied, putting on a fake smile.

The trio weren't the only ones angry at Pansy. Draco, who had watched it all, was too. He didn't care what happened to Harry though, he was actually quite glad about it. Draco just cared about Hermione, and Hermione only.


	6. Chapter 5

Ch 5

—

After he finished eating, Draco left the Great Hall for his next class, Potions. He walked alone to the classroom, the corridors empty and barren. Once he reached his destination, he stood patiently outside the door.

Barley five minutes past when the Golden Trio appeared in Draco's sight. They were chatting loudly, but their voices died down once they noticed Draco. All he heard was the word 'Phoenix'. He had no idea why they were talking about a bird, so he ignored it. He didn't ignore the fact that he had a sudden urge to apologise for what Pansy said to Hermione. He thought that if he was too, he would do it later without Hermione's 'bodyguards'.

Another five minutes past, and now the whole class had arrived, with Snape gliding behind. Everyone fell silent as he strode in through the door without a word. Draco automatically walked to the bench he normally stands at, while Hermione stood at her normal bench between Ron and Harry.

"You are to pair up with a member from the opposite house, and opposite sex. I want this done quickly and quietly, with no complaints. I will make sure that everything is in order once you are done." Snape droned. Hardly any one moved. Gryffindors working with Slytherins? that was definitely a first.

"Now!" Snape shouted when everyone continued to stay stationary. Quickly, people started walking around the room, trying to find the best Gryffindor or Slytherin they could. Harry got stuck with a grumpy blonde Slytherin, and Ron was stuck with a rude brunette Slytherin.

Hermione paired herself with a quiet and surprisingly polite Slytherin boy. She was fine with her partner until Snape stepped towards her, his arms folded and one eyebrow raised.

"No, I don't think so Miss Granger. That would be too easy for you, since it seems like you'll be doing all the work." Hermione didn't know to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"I think you should be paired up with someone on a… _higher_ level than you. Draco, for example," Snape continued, his mouth curling into a tight smirk. He turned to his side and beckoned the blonde Slytherin over, who had stayed at his desk the whole time.

"Yes, Professor?" said Draco when he got closer, not even acknowledging Hermione's presence.

"You'll be working with Miss Granger today, Draco. You are the only person around her level." Snape said bluntly and strode back to the front of the class. Draco and Hermione glanced at each other awkwardly, then walked to the desk Draco was previously standing at.

—

"Today, you will be creating a potion, commonly known as the 'Black Widow's Brew'. It is a potion that can only affect the victim if they are the opposite sex of it's creator. Hence, your partners. This potion can help persuade or convince the victim into doing or thinking something. The two who create the best potion get to keep it, while everyone else must give theirs to me. I want this done by the end of class." Snape explained.

With the signal to start, everyone pulled out their books from their bags or robes, and set it on the stands in from of them.

"Maybe I can convince you to give me your notes," Draco commented quietly to Hermione, who let out a curt laugh.

"That wouldn't be exactly nice, would it?" She retorted, her eyes scanning the ingredients listed in the book.

Hermione walked to the cabinet full of ingredients, picking up rose petals and thorns, fairy wings, and unicorn hair. Draco followed and filled two phials with Black Widow venom and Wasp fluids. They quickly returned to their table and dropped everything.

"I'll stir the venom and fluids. I'll tell you when to add the other things," Hermione said. Draco, knowing that listening to her for now was the best chance at succeeding, agreed.

"So, if _we_ wereto have the best potion, what would you do with it?" Draco asked slyly, trying to start a conversation. Hermione looked up at him suspiciously.

"I would use it on you so you would do your Arithmancy work by yourself." Draco wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not. He decided to change the subject.

"So, I heard what Pansy said… I'm kind of the reason why she said that." Draco whispered so only Hermione heard. She stared at him for a few seconds and then scowled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione turned her attention back to the cauldron and stirred counter-clockwise. Draco, losing his patience, grabbed her fore-arm and forcefully held it still.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, startled.

"Let me explain," Draco let go of her arm and Hermione continued to stir, but her attention was now on Draco.

"Uh, I annoyed her a few nights ago. I think she let a bit of her anger out on you."

"What would make her angry at me?"

"I… I have no idea…" Draco suddenly wished he never said anything. He couldn't tell Hermione what Pansy had actually said that night, and he didn't know how to apologise without making Hermione suspicious.

"Is that all? doesn't really give me much, but okay." Hermione said once she realised Draco wasn't going to continue. He could tell he hadn't convince Hermione, but he didn't know what else he could say. He normally wasn't the one apologising, since he would make others apologise to him.

"Add three petals into the cauldron," Hermione suddenly ordered, pointing at the pile of petals. Draco reached forward and picked up four.

"I said three, Malfoy. The book says three, not four." She said bluntly, narrowing her eyes at the petals he held.

"Trust me, Granger. I know what i'm doing." he said with a smirk and hovered his hand above the cauldron, until Hermione pushed it away while she continued to stir.

"Three, Malfoy. THREE."

"This makes the potion stronger Granger, it's fine. Stop being so paranoid." Draco said in a patronising tone, looking down at Hermione.

"Notes, remember them, Malfoy? Three petals." she reminded, glaring up at him.

"I won't need them if I put an extra petal in. I can just use the potion on you, and you could do whatever-I-wanted." he said with a smug smirk at the last comment. Hermione shuddered. She never knew how much Draco could toy with emotions until now.

"Are you deaf? or do you also need me holding your hand and helping you for this subject too? I thought you were supposed to be on the same, or even higher level than me. THREE PETALS MALFOY. THREE!" Hermione said, irritated and louder than intended. The students nearby fell silent and watched the two out of the corners of their eyes. Draco glanced around at the students, slightly embarrassed as his face turned from somewhat warm and cheery, to cold and cruel.

"You know what, you're right. I have no idea why i'm even bothering with a-a-"

"A what? come on Malfoy, say it, I know you're just dying to!" Hermione spat, her frustration and temper rising. At this moment, all her positive feelings for him vanished and her negative ones returned.

"A Mudblood!" He yelled. This time, the whole class heard, and there was a sudden small uproar from the Gryffindors.

Even though Hermione knew he was going to say it, it still hurt her, and Draco could see it clearly. He regretted what he said almost as soon as he let the word escape his mouth, and that wasn't because he was being bombarded with insults from every Gryffindor in the room.

"ENOUGH!" Snape roared from the front of the class, creating a wave of silence. He speedily glided towards Draco and Hermione, who at the moment seemed to be having a glaring contest. Snape vigorously broke their eye contact and pushed them apart.

"Detention! Both of you, tonight, seven o'clock in this class!" He said, his voice shaking with fury. He knew he had no chance getting away with saving Draco from detention in front of the Gryffindors.

"WHAT?! I did nothing!" Hermione shouted, not even thinking of the consequences her words could get her into.

"Do not question my decisions Miss Granger! you will both be back here tonight, no exceptions." Snape said sternly, glaring at both of the angry students, then suddenly spun on the spot and scowled at the rest of the class.

"Get back to work! unless you would like to join your fellow classmates in detention?" everyone immediately dropped their heads back to their cauldrons.

Hermione and Draco didn't speak for the rest of the lesson. Hermione didn't even do anything when Draco proceeded to add four petals into their potion. She turned angry and just wanted the class to finish, and to turn away from prying eyes and more importantly, Draco. They both wished they could take back what they said. Draco on the other hand, was furious with himself. Knowing that he had destroyed any chance of becoming something more than enemies with Hermione, which weirdly, he now undeniably wanted, pained him.

—

"Despite your bickering, you two have somehow managed to make the best potion in the class. You may keep the potions, but I warn you, if you use these for anything other than emergencies, there will be dire consequences." Snape said, speaking to Hermione and Draco a minute before class ended. They both nodded along, Draco not really paying attention. He was only thinking of how he was going to make up for what he said to Hermione, and when.

Hermione was the first to leave. She rushed to the door hugging her books and potion as soon as everyone was excused, darting past Ron and Harry. It was quite clear to Draco that she was angry.

Draco trailed far behind the crowd of students as they all left the classroom. He got smirks and grins from Slytherins, but glares and frowns from Gryffindors. He felt a mix of guilt and pride.

Once Draco stepped out of the door, he was violently thrown against the wall.

"You deserve something so much more worse than detention, Malfoy!" Ron hissed and quickly threw a punch. Draco managed to duck his head out of the way just in time and Ron's face scrunched up in pain as he hit the solid stone wall.

"Weasley, get the bloody hell outta my way!" Draco spat and shoved Ron away, who was cradling his hand. Draco was in no mood for this. All he wanted to do was find Hermione and properly apologise.

Draco, giving no time for Ron to attack him again, stormed out of the corridor, following in Hermione's footsteps. Of coarse once he rounded the corner, he had no idea where she could've gone since the corridor became forked. He was guessing she went to her common room, so he decided it was best to apologise to her in detention, away from her overprotective friends.

Having no more classes to go to until detention, Draco made his way down to the Slytherin common room. There were a few other students inside, including Pansy and Blaise, who were both sitting right in front of the fire. Draco cautiously stepped around them, hoping they wouldn't notice him. Too late.

"Draco! come sit." Blaise abruptly called, not even turning around to face Draco. Pansy glanced back over her shoulder and grimaced when she saw the blonde Slytherin stop mid-step. He turned and slowly strode towards the two and sat in the empty chair next to Blaise and Pansy.

"You really are a great prefect, aren't you? getting into fights with the Gryffindor prefects helps prove my point." Blaise said sarcastically. Draco completely forgot that he shared Potions class with Pansy and Blaise. _'Great. This is just great.'_

"Wait, what do you mean? Draco, have you had other fights before this?" Pansy asked, glaring at Draco with suspicion. He faked a grin and nodded.

"Yes, it's hard not too. Weasley, Potter and sometimes Granger have tried to prove that they're better than me, but to no one's surprise, they all failed." He lied, and watched as Pansy's expression softened until she was smiling.

"Granger? you and that Mudblood fought? God, I wish I could've watched that. Why did you fight? what happened after?" Pansy suddenly changed from grumpy to happy. Draco only hoped that this would mean she would go easy on Hermione from now on.

"As much as it makes us all happy that you're putting the blood traitors and Mudbloods in place, you really should tone it down a little. You were lucky it was only Snape who saw today, because if it was any other teacher you would probably lose your Prefect badge." Blaise warned, interrupting Pansy. Draco was already planning on toning it down, so he just rolled his eyes and tried to act like his normal self.

"Please, the badge and school don't matter to me. Heard the word inheritance? Besides, if all this stuff about You Know Who is true, I don't think the school is going to be around much longer, or at least matter to anyone."

That last comment made Blaise and Pansy uneasy. Pansy let out a small giggle and Blaise snickered, but Draco knew he had shut them up for now.

"Mother and Father think that I'll be a great… well, you know what." Draco whispered so no one except Pansy and Blaise could hear. He was trying to turn the conversation away from Hermione to something that would make Blaise and Pansy forget what they were previously talking about. And, of coarse for a chance to brag.

It seemed to do the trick. Draco had managed to make the two speechless.

"Well, i'm tired. I'm gonna go get some rest before detention." Draco said before Blaise and Pansy could come back to their senses and ask him more questions. Plastering on another one of his many fake smiles, Draco bounded from his chair and glided towards the boys dorms, Pansy and Blaise now chatting quietly between themselves.

—

Seven o'clock came too soon for Hermione. She had been sitting on her bed in her dorm since Potions, studying for O.W.L.s, even though they were a long way away. Hesitantly, she left the dorm and trudged down to the common room and out of the portrait hole, dreading her detention.

Hermione took her time walking down to the Potions class. Sadly, no matter how slowly she walked, she still made it just in time. Draco was already there and was sitting calmly on the floor, with cauldrons in front of him.

"You two are to resort these ingredients into these cauldrons without magic," Snape suddenly spoke from the front of the class.

"I will be out of the class for a few hours and there will be a charm on this door to prevent you from leaving early. After those few hours I will come back and decide whether you two will be returning tomorrow night or not. I suggest you start now." he finished and glided out the door that Hermione still held open. Once Snape was clear Hermione slammed it shut.

"Someone's angry." Draco teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, well I wonder why. Maybe it's because I have to spend only Snape knows how many hours with you!" Hermione hissed back angrily and Draco's confidence suddenly dropped. _'You've really done it now Draco. This is going to be harder than I thought'_.

Hermione sat on the floor opposite of Draco and started their task right away. Draco did so too, but was much more slower than the Gryffindor. He was still thinking of how he could apologise to her.

Draco had no idea how many minutes past by the time he finally decided to just go for it, but he knew it was a lot, since they were almost done resorting the ingredients. Sucking in a deep breath, he broke the silence that had been there ever since Hermione sat down.

"I'm sorry," He blurted out. Hermione paused and dropped the ingredients she was holding.

"What did you say?" She asked quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, regaining his confidence at the same time.

Hermione cautiously looked up and studied his face. _'Is he actually apologising?'._

"Sorry for what, exactly?" She said curiously and locked her eyes with his.

"Do I really have to say it? isn't it obvious? I'm sorry for being.. How do I say this? Well, me!" Draco silently made a note to work on his apologising skills. Hermione wasn't sure he was being truthful, despite how much she wanted him to be.

' _Does she forgive me? Merlin, she probably doesn't even believe me! you are such an idiot!'_ Draco scolded himself. Hermione, uncertain on how to reply, made a frown and returned back to her task. Noticing that he was loosing her attention, Draco quickly continued,

"What I really mean is, I am sorry for hurting you in any way."

She paused again, still unsure but a little more convinced, and glanced back up and stared at him for a few seconds. She saw nothing that could indicate he was lying. _'Could he actually be telling the truth?'_

Draco was about to add one more thing until he was interrupted by a loud slamming noise to his side. The Gryffindor and Slytherin spun their heads around and were greeted by Snape's unwelcoming face. It was scary how quickly time passed when you were thinking of apologies.

"I will notify you two later if you will or won't be returning for detention. You may return to your common rooms." Snape quickly informed and lifted the spell off the door. Draco and Hermione, not needed to be told twice, jumped and ran out of the room faster than the Snitch.

The two awkwardly walked into the corridor side by side, a metre between them. It was cold and silent, with only their footsteps and breathing to be heard. Once they were out of hearing range of Snape, Draco stopped in his tracks as Hermione still continued.

"…Hermione,"

The Gryffindor instantly halted at her name. Draco had called her by her first name, not by her last. Draco Malfoy. ' _Draco Malfoy?'_

"Y-yes?" Hermione stuttered and slowly turned to face Draco, who was a few metres away. Surprisingly, he looked anxious.

"You know, I really am sorry…" he said softly, with a hint of his usual tone. A small smile crept onto Hermione's face as her cheeks because a light shade of red. She was about to respond when the loud sound of shattering glass boomed from the end of the hall.

"PEEVES!" an enraged voice roared seconds after. Just by the angry tone, Hermione and Draco both knew it was The Bloody Baron. Draco, knowing how much The Bloody Baron hated seeing students wondering around late, waved his hand to Hermione for her attention.

"In there! quick!" he whispered and pointed to a smaller corridor just off the one they were in.

Hermione nodded and jogged towards it, with Draco following closely behind her. She rounded the corner and pushed herself against the wall, trying to get out of view, and Draco did the same. They both noticed at the same time that their shoulders were touching.

"PEEVES! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The Bloody Barron shrieked and entered the hall Hermione and Draco were previously in. At the sound of the ghost's voice, Hermione absently moved closer into Draco's arm, as if trying to hide herself even more. This brought a satisfied smirk to his face. The Bloody Baron hastily floated past the two students, and to their relief they were unnoticed.

"How do Slytherins live with that ghost?" Hermione whispered to no one in particular.

"You wait here, I'm gonna see if the coast is clear." Draco ordered and pushed himself off the wall. He warily stepped around the corner and looked to his right and left, then beckoned Hermione over. She stepped out and stood right next to him, and the two cautiously continued walking down the hall until they reached a staircase.

Hermione separated herself from Draco then turned back to face him.

"Uh, goodnight."

"Night." Draco casually responded as he continued to his common room, happier and prouder than what he was hours ago.


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6

—

"How was detention?" Harry asked once Hermione fell down into the chair next to him in the common room. She just glanced at him and shrugged absently in response. She was still thinking about Draco's apology.

"What happened? Malfoy didn't insult you again, did he?" Harry asked, sounding worried. Hermione properly turned to him and raised an eyebrow. What was with her friends jumping to conclusions lately?

"No, what makes you think that?" She asked suspiciously and narrowed her eyes.

"You seem different, that's all. What did you have to do?" Hermione suddenly wondered if she was being interrogated.

"Resort ingredients into cauldrons. Quite boring and a waste time that could of been used on studying. Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to think what I'll have to do in detention. You saw what that toad Umbridge was like, today and in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I don't get how she can hate lying so much when that is all she has done! but of coarse, it fine when she does it, but when I am actually telling the truth I get in trouble. We'll see who is in trouble when they find out I'm right about Vold- sorry, You Know Who, and his Death-Eaters." Harry's anger and annoyance, which seemed to appear usually nowadays, arrived.

"Please don't say that Harry, it's horrible to think what would actually happen." Hermione said nervously. Harry looked like he regretted saying it and sunk lower into his seat with a sullen frown. Hermione decided it was best to change the subject before Harry got too sulky.

"Where's Ron?" She asked.

"In the hospital wing." Harry answered as if it didn't bother him. However, it bothered Hermione, and Harry could tell as soon as he finished his sentence.

"He's fine! just got an injured hand, thanks to your Potions parter." Harry reassured Hermione, who raised her eyebrow curiously.

"Ron shoved Malfoy into the wall after Potions, because of what he said to you. He then tried to punch him, with quite a lot of strength. Sadly, Malfoy ducked at the last minute and Ron hit the wall. I do hope he will be fine to play Keeper." Harry answered the unspoken question gloomily as Hermione let out a frustrated but amused sigh. Harry glared at her, annoyed that she wasn't angry like he was.

Deciding it was best to leave to avoid suspicion, Hermione made sure she had the final word.

"I need my daily dose of study, so I'm going to go to my dorm. Goodnight Harry, and do try to not worry so much about tomorrow night. It's just detention, how bad could it be?" she said and stood up from her chair, giving Harry an awkward pat on the shoulder for reassurance in the process. He grumpily smiled in return and Hermione walked towards the staircase and bounded up to her dorm, preparing for a long night of studying.

—

Early next morning, Hermione was sitting in the library. What a surprise.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde Slytherin was making his way down to the library. He wanted to find the Gryffindor, and his first guess was that she would be in the library. No one was in there except for a few older Ravenclaws and the Gryffindor, who to Draco's annoyance was no where in sight.

Draco slowly patrolled through the library, ignoring the suspicious gaze he kept on getting from

Madam Pince, the librarian. He was glad that he hadn't bumped into any Slytherins, since all of them knew he rarely visited the library.

"What are you looking for, young man? I'm sure I could point you to it." Madam Pince asked from behind the counter, sounding annoyed. Looking around for possible eavesdroppers, Draco slowly walked up to her and whispered quietly,

"Has a bushy brown haired Gryffindor walked in here?" Madam Pince looked almost disgusted at his question.

"Young man, I look for books, not students. Also, this is a library, not a chat room." She said crossly and glared at Draco.

"Fine, I'll look for her myself." Draco drawled and strode behind the nearest bookcase. He started to weave his way through the library, until he reached a a circular table hidden behind a bookcase with two arm chairs, one already taken. It sat right against a window and next to the barrier of the restricted section, hidden from view.

At first he had no idea what was sitting on the chair, since most of it looked like it melted onto the table. As he got closer, he realised it was Hermione with her cheek pressed against an open book and her thick hair spread gracefully behind her. He had also noticed that she was asleep.

Draco, trying not to wake Hermione, stepped closer to the empty armchair and sat down. For a minute or so, Draco watched her as she slept, then he slowly leaned in towards her. She had a thick curly strand of hair hiding her face, which Draco pushed away for a clearer view, revealing her bandage in the process. As soon as he leaned back into his chair, Hermione stirred in her sleep.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, which Draco couldn't help but find amusing, and she slowly pushed herself off from the book. She didn't even notice Draco when she was properly sitting in her chair again until he made a coughing sound.

"Oh, it's you," Hermione said bluntly, not fully realising who she was talking to and rubbed her eyes. Draco inspected the book as Hermione dropped her hands and stared at him blankly for a few seconds.

"OH! It's you!" She said, finally realising who he was. Draco snickered and shook his head, as if he was disappointed.

"A bit early to be studying for O.W.L.s, don't you think? We has only just began the school year and you're already sluggish, 'Mione." Draco teased with his trademark smug smile. Hermione's jaw slightly dropped.

"Why are you suddenly calling me by my first name? what happened to Granger, or 'Mudblood'? Did Ron actually manage to hit you yesterday?" she asked.

"Please, Weasel-Bee can hardly tap the Quaffle, much less hit anyone." Draco replied nonchalantly, avoiding Hermione's question, who wasn't happy with his response, but stayed quiet.

"I honestly don't understand how you handle him and that Scar-head Potter." Draco continued with a disgusted look on his face.

"You wouldn't understand because your only real friend is money." Hermione retorted curtly, and Draco frowned.

"You call them real friends? I thought you were smarter than that." he said, now sounding disappointed.

"As if you would know. Why do you even care?" Hermione asked and glared, clearly vexed. Draco was silent for a few seconds, trying to think of his answer.

"Because I just do." He said frustratedly, again avoiding one of Hermione's questions.

Hermione scowled, and knowing it was best to ignore what Draco said to avoid any arguments, repeated her previous question.

"Why are you calling me by my first name?" Draco thought a few seconds more with a sullen frown then replied,

"Well, a first name is what friends normally call each other, is it not? Then again, you just said I have no friends so maybe I should continue to call you Granger." Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped wide open. ' _Friend?'_

"Friend? since when have we been friends, and why would we be?" Hermione asked, very confused. She was unsure how she felt about this. She wanted to be friends, but at the same time didn't.

A small part of her wanted to be more than friends.

"Since last night. I apologised for everything, remember?" Draco answered, as if it was obvious.

"Yes I do remember, but I don't know, Dra-Malfoy… an apology doesn't make up for all you have done." Hermione said gloomily, trying to sound polite. Draco heaved a heavy sigh and threw his head back into his chair, suddenly annoyed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm sorry, Hermione!" he shouted quietly but angrily.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was convinced he was sorry, but she wasn't sure if she forgave him yet.

"And if you don't believe me, too bad! I'm not saying it anymore than I have to." Draco stated, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I believe you, but I don't think I forgive you yet, Draco."

Draco's lips curled into a small sad smile when he heard his name escape from Hermione's mouth.

"Fine then. I'll make sure you forgive me by the end of the year, but only if we're friends." He said, sounding extremely arrogant. Hermione furrowed her brow, deep in thought and now battling with herself, unsure to befriend him or not.

' _This is Draco Malfoy you're thinking about. You know, a boy who's family supports You Know Who. Are you actually considering becoming friends with him? you're being stupid Hermione! what would Harry and Ron think?'_ One side thought. ' _But he couldn't be too bad as a friend. He might be different from his family, even though it is highly unlikely. Plus, Harry and Ron don't have to know…'_ countered the other side.

Hermione knew she looked too far for the good in people, but she couldn't help it, especially in this case. Although she had a feeling she might regret it, Hermione agreed with the latter thought.

"Draco, strangely, I do want to be friends, it's just… Well I have a feeling both of our friends and housemates will disagree with this decision." she said grimly and looked down at her hands. She heard Draco sigh and say,

"They don't have to know. I also don't want my friends, or 'money' as you say, knowing either."

Hermione lifted her eyes up from her hands and smirked at Draco, who winked in return and stood up from his chair.

"So, are we friends?" he asked and held his hand out towards Hermione. She stayed silent for many seconds, until she decided to just agree.

"Well, if you're okay with keeping it a secret, I guess we are." she said and warily grabbed it, not knowing why he wanted to hold her hand. To her amusement, he awkwardly shook it and sat back down. Hermione picked up her book and continued to read.

—

"So, this is what you do for fun, huh?" Draco asked, breaking the silence that arrived after Hermione and him shook hands many minutes ago.

"Yep." Hermione replied, her eyes glued to her book.

"Fun." Draco said sarcastically and pulled out his wand.

"Accio," he said plainly, aiming towards a random book on the nearby shelf. The book wiggled out and flew into Draco's empty hand. He caught it and turned to Hermione, hoping to impress her. To his disappointment, she was still buried into her book.

Pushing his wand into his pocket, Draco leaned back into the chair and swung his legs onto the table. He flipped though the book, stopping at a random page and started to skim read. Hermione glanced up at the book and snickered.

"Hippogriffs, huh? trying to redeem yourself from that little incident, are you?"

Draco gave her a questioning look and shut the book and stared at the cover. 'A Guide to Hippogriffs' it was titled. He scowled and dropped the book on the floor, acting as if it was some sort of disease.

"You should take a break." He said bluntly while swinging his legs back down to he floor.

"No, I need to study." Hermione replied sternly and blindly flipped through her book.

Rolling his eyes, Draco grabbed her wrist with one hand and pulled it away from her book. With the other hand, he pushed the book off the table, and it fell with a soft thud.

"As your… _friend_ , I say you need to relax." he said and let go of her wrist.

"What would you have me do then?" Hermione asked and folded her arms.

"Leave the library." Draco answered bluntly. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"And do what? we don't have Care of Magical Creatures till this afternoon."

Draco arrogantly laughed as he stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand again, making her heart jolt.

"We'll find something to do." he said with a mischievous grin and pulled Hermione forcefully from her seat, annoying her at the same time.

"I need to study. And did you say 'we'?" Hermione asked curtly as Draco continued to hold her hand. She didn't know what he was doing, but she didn't protest. Slowly, a smile crept onto Draco's face and Hermione couldn't help but be drawn to it.

Sharply, Draco pulled her closer towards him so that their chests were just touching. _'What the hell is he doing?'_ Hermione thought anxiously, even though she strangely felt very comfortable where she was.

"Yes, _we._ **"** Draco said and squeezed Hermione's hand, making her heart pound against her ribcage. The two looked eye to eye, and Draco was satisfied to see Hermione blushing. He then stepped forwards while still holding her hand. In response, Hermione stepped backwards and hit the edge of the table. Draco let go of her hand and planted his on the table, beside both sides of Hermione's waist.

"Are you sure you need to study?" He asked with a tone that made Hermione's heart lurch. They were so close that they could both feel each others breath.

"Well, I-uh-" Hermione was cut off by Draco, who raised his left hand and pressed his finger to her lips.

"I don't think you do." he said smiling and lifted his right hand over to the small of her back. Hermione shivered at his touch.

Draco dropped his left hand from Hermione's mouth and traced it down her neck, shoulder, waist and hip until he reached the back of her thigh, which he gripped firmly. Hermione sucked in a breath and finally spoke.

"W-what are you doing?" she whispered, confused and anxious.

"Picking you up." he replied casually and lifted her leg up and wrapped his right arm around her waist. He proceeded to push her upwards onto the table behind her. On instinct, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck to prevent her from losing balance.

"Draco, this is a library! put me down!" Hermione whispered hastily into his ear. Draco quickly glanced around and nodded.

"Yes, you're quite right." he then turned his head fully to Hermione and smirked.

"And no, I will not put you down. I'm helping you relax, because I'm such a good friend." he said sarcastically and proceeded to pick her up with no difficulty. Hermione groaned in annoyance and blushed.

Neither of them let go when Hermione was finally sitting on the table, her legs dangling below and their eyes locked. Draco's left hand ran upwards and wrapped around Hermione's waist, and was now holding her tightly. ' _I'm pretty sure this isn't what friends normally do.'_ Hermione thought as She dropped her right arm from Draco's neck and traced her hand down to his chest. Her hand lingered on the Slytherin crest, until she covered it up with her palm and sighed.

"Draco, you do know it's going to be very difficult keeping this er… 'friendship' hidden, don't you?" Hermione said sternly, and Draco furrowed his brow and scowled.

"Of coarse I do, Granger, but we can worry about that later. For once, can't you just relax? you're always so stiff." he droned and planted his hands back onto the table, his left to Hermione's right and his right to Hermione's left. The girl let out another sigh and dropped her hands into her lap. _'He does have a point.'_

"Fine," Hermione said bluntly, and Draco's smug smile returned.

"But I don't understand how making me sit on this table will help me relax." she continued and folded her arms, and Draco chuckled.

"Of coarse you don't." he said as he slowly moved closer. That was when Hermione finally understood, and she blushed a deep shade of red.

Draco knew he was acting too fast, and possibly too early. But he was acting on instinct, and that was one of the only things he trusted. As Draco watched Hermione's cheeks turn red, he hurriedly moved to cover up the remaining space left between Hermione and him.

They were almost nose to nose when Hermione suddenly heard two voices coming towards them. She instantly recognised the voices, and she gasped when Draco's mouth was less than a centimetre away from her's. Unwillingly, she shoved Draco's backwards, startling him as she hastily straightened up. Draco gave her a questioning look and frowned. _'Did I do something wrong?'_ he thought, perplexed.

"Go!" she whispered and jumped off the table, giving no explanation. Draco stayed stationary and stared wide eyed at Hermione.

"What? Why?"

"Just go!" Hermione repeated and shoved him backwards even more, trying to get him to leave. She really didn't want to, but she had to.

Draco was puzzled, but glumly did what he was told and spun on his heel.

"See you in class, Granger." Draco said curtly before turning the corner, not even facing Hermione. That small comment hit Hermione hard. She realised that she probably should have explained why she pushed him away.

Draco, on the other hand, was guessing that he did something to annoy Hermione or that his instincts were wrong. Or, that she just doesn't like him the way he likes her. _'What were you thinking? that was way too fast! one minute, you're befriending her, the next, you're trying to make a move on her! you're an idiot Draco.'_ he thought furiously and continued to scold himself.

He was so frustrated that he didn't even notice Harry and Ron walk past him towards Hermione. The Slytherin just stomped out of the library with a sour look on his face.

Hermione anxiously straightened the creases in her clothes and collapsed onto a chair just as Harry and Ron reeled the corner. She tried to act normal and regain her composure, but failed.

"You look frazzled." Ron said when he was a metre away from Hermione.

"Do I?" Hermione said, replying a bit too quickly, but fortunately Harry and Ron didn't notice it. The two stepped closer to the table and studied the floor.

"Since when did you treat books so badly?" Harry said smirking and bent down, picking up a book and throwing it into Hermione's lap. She fumbled with the book and placed it on the table nervously, saying nothing since she didn't trust herself to speak at the moment. _'Maybe it's good they came when they did.'_ Hermione thought grumpily, but refused to believe it. She would be lying is she said she didn't enjoy Draco's company.

Hermione tried to get Draco off her mind, but it was pretty much impossible.

"Hermione?" Ron said, breaking through Hermione's thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

"Did you hear what I just said? Hagrid wants to see us. You will be coming, won't you?" Ron asked as Harry continued to pick up the rest of the books. Hermione nervously grinned and stood up from her chair. 

"Yes. Let's go now." she said cheerfully and linked her left arm through Harry's and her right through Ron's. The two boys glanced at each other, both confused.

"Wait, you're fine with just leaving? We thought you needed to study." Ron teased. Hermione awkwardly laughed and dragged the two around the bookcases and towards the exit.

Hermione was slightly disappointed but more relieved when they stepped out of the door. She was worried Draco would be standing outside, possibly waiting for her. If he was, she didn't know what she would do. Luckily, that wasn't the case. The thought of what just happened and what was going to happen kept on racing through Hermione's head.

Although she hated it, she couldn't stop herself from wishing that Harry and Ron never came and that she was still sitting on the table, still trapped between Draco's welcoming arms.


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7

—

It was fair to say that Draco Malfoy was annoyed. Very annoyed.

As soon as he stepped out of the library, he let out a low growl and leaned against the stone wall, startling the students walking past.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he queried loudly and angrily, discreetly protruding his chest outwards to show his prefect badge. The students, who looked like they were about to respond rudely, dashed away once they noticed Draco's badge.

Sighing loudly, Draco pushed himself off the wall and stormed off down the hall. His footsteps were heavy, and he walked with none of his usual swagger.

Many of the students he passed gave him suspicious glares, knowing that this was unusual behaviour for the Slytherin boy. Some of the younger year students cowered away from him, fearing that he would snap (which wasn't an uncommon thing for Draco to do). Thankfully, he mostly kept to himself, only once again asking another group of students what they were looking at.

Finally, he reached his destination. He stomped through the entrance of the Slytherin common room and stormed towards the boys dormitories. Not many people were inside the common room except for some six and seven year students, who paid no attention to Draco.

Draco opened the door of the boys dormitories, and slammed it shut once he was inside. Then, he leaned back onto the door and slid down into a sitting position, his knees propped up centimetres away from his chin. With another sigh, Draco threw his head back into the door and shut his eyes in frustration.

"You stupid git." he muttered to himself. He was angry with himself AND Hermione, even though he knew that it was his fault for being pushed away. Mostly, he was angry with himself.

"Well, I don't know what I did to deserve that." said a confused voice. Draco shot his head up and searched for the owner of the voice, even though he already knew who it was.

Blaise Zabini sat on his own bed with a book in his hands and an unimpressed expression on his face. Draco put on a fake smirk and stood up. _'You really need to check your surroundings before you talk to yourself.'_ he noted.

"Not talking about you, idiot." Draco said and strode towards his own bed, which was unmade and had his own clothes lying on it. Blaise arched his eyebrows and closed the book.

"Who are you talking about then?" Blaise asked suspiciously and clasped his hands together.

"None of your business." Draco retorted, irritated and collapsed onto his bed, pulling out his wand in the process. Blaise sighed in the background and put his book down beside his legs.

"You know what?" He asked.

Draco, who was studying his wand, glanced up and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"I think you're hiding something. No, I know you're hiding something. Something has gotten to you, or someone."

Draco's insides froze. Blaise couldn't possibly know… could he? Putting on a convincing _what are you talking about?_ expression, Draco moved towards the end of his bed.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked, trying his hardest to act casual.

"You've been acting differently, avoiding people and questions, and haven't been abusing your prefect power like everyone thought you would. We may not always see eye to eye, or be close friends, but I do know when you're not your usual self. So, who or what has gotten to you?." Blaise asked, and Draco scoffed, trying to act as if he thought what Blaise was saying was complete rubbish.

"Who are you to say that this isn't my usual self? I think I would know more than you." Draco stated proudly and Blaise snickered.

"You just proved my point, Draco." Blaise pointed out smugly. Draco's stomach dropped when he realised he just avoided another one of Blaise's questions. The blonde struggled to think up his response.

"Huh, so I did. Well, if you must know, there is something bothering me. Now, please shut up." Draco said bluntly and fell back onto his bed. Blaise sighed and picked up his book again, not bothering to pursue the subject.

Still holding his wand, Draco muttered an incantation and shot out tiny red, green and blue sparks above his head. Anything to distract his thoughts from Hermione. It didn't really help when the red and green spark kept on buzzing around each other. Unamused, Draco continued to watch the sparks (which failed to distract him) for what felt like hours, until a conversation he had years ago crept into his clouded thoughts.

~FLASHBACK~

Draco sat on a black armchair, facing his parents, in front of the fireplace in the library inside his home, Malfoy Manor. It was large and dark, the only light coming from the fire and the full moon that shone through the arched windows. In the centre of the room, lay a long green rug with serpents circling the edges, and a large white 'M' in the middle. The dark walls were lined with green banners, some imprinted with the same white 'M', and some with the Slytherin crest.

A small figure suddenly appeared in the corner of Draco's eye.

"Your beverage, master." said Dobby, Draco Malfoy's former house elf. Draco watched Dobby waddle towards Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, with his head bowed and a circular tray raised above his head with a single glass of wine. Lucius glared down at his house elf and tightened his grip on his walking stick with one hand, and casually picked up the glass with the other.

"Go." Lucius ordered, and Dobby ran out of the room. Draco's father fixated his eyes back to where they previously had been, on his son, and took a long swig of his wine. Finally, he dropped the glass from his mouth and narrowed his eyes.

"A muggle-born got higher marks than you? A Mudblood. How could you let this happen, Draco?" Lucius's voice was calm, but menacing. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Father, she's a complete cow, and so many professors favour her. Plus, she is a Mudblood, like you said." Draco told him, wishing to be anywhere but where he was now. He could see the anger rising inside his father as soon as he finished his sentence.

"That is exactly my point! you are a pure-blood and a Malfoy! she is a Mudblood and a part of some random muggle family. And just because she may be favoured, doesn't mean that your marks should be lower than hers! You should be ashamed, Draco." Lucius snapped, his voice shaking with anger. He quietened when his wife and Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, gently placed her hand on her husband's shoulder.

Draco stayed straight-faced, hiding how embarrassed and ashamed he really did feel. He didn't want to reveal this to his parents, so without a word, Draco lifted himself from his chair, but only to have his father whip his walking stick out and stick it in Draco's chest.

"Sit back down." Lucius commanded sternly, and Draco obeyed and fell back into the chair with a groan of annoyance.

"Are you ashamed, father?" Draco asked, staring at Lucius curiously.

When Lucius didn't respond, Narcissa dropped her hands from her husband's arm and sighed.

"Your father and I are disappointed Draco, not ashamed." She said calmly and glanced at Lucius, who took another sip of his wine.

"It couldn't possibly be as bad as having your sister marry a Mudblood, could it now?" Draco asked with a smug smirk, and watched for his mothers reaction. Narcissa pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips, but it was Lucius who replied first.

"Do not speak of that blood-traitor, Draco!" he said, his tone disgusted and unimpressed. Narcissa pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"No, Lucius. It's okay." she said in a soothing tone, then stepped closer to her son and crouched so she was eye level with him. Draco hated it when she did this.

"You are correct, Draco. My sister brought shame to the Black family. But your father and I are confident that that is something you could never do." Narcissa said, giving her son a kind but stern smile. Draco just rolled his eyes and stood back up.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

' _What would mother and father think of me now? They surely wouldn_ _'_ _t be pleased if they find out that I befriended Hermione_ _…_ _But then again, she may not want to be friends after what I tried to do today._ _'_ Draco thought gloomily, and continued to watch the spark flying above him until they disappeared.

"Draco," Blaise called, minutes after the sparks disappeared.

"Hmm?"

"We have Care of Magical Creatures in a few minutes. We should go down to class." Blaise informed and slid off his bed while Draco groaned and sat up from his own reluctantly.

This means that he would have to see Hermione.

—

"Oh no. Umbridge is here." Ron groaned to Hermione and Harry just before their classmates arrived. They of coarse, were the first students there since they just visited Hagrid, who wanted to know how the trio were going, especially Harry.

Hermione, however, wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to Umbridge. She was scanning her eyes over the crowd of classmates, looking for her new… 'friend'.

And then she saw him. The platinum blonde Slytherin was striding down the stone steps that lead to Hagrid's hut, with his usual swagger and smirk and his hands stuffed in his pockets. He had his robes hanging over his shoulder, revealing his Slytherin sweater and white sleeves of his buttoned shirt. Hermione couldn't help but notice how much nicer he looked without his robes on.

Suddenly, Draco and Hermione's eyes locked. Draco held the gaze for a few seconds, but to his disappointment Hermione quickly averted her eyes elsewhere. His smirk faltered and he accidentally missed a step, causing him to almost fall over. Hermione saw this out of the corner of her eye and quietly giggled, then hastily covered her mouth.

Ron and Harry both saw it too, and bursted out laughing. The other students glanced at the two boys, curious at what they found so funny, while Hermione discreetly glared at them, and so did Draco - only, he wasn't discreet. How dare Weasley and Potter laugh at him, in front of students and more importantly, Hermione?

"How's your hand, Weasel-Bee? Did Scar-head Potter kiss it better?" Draco taunted and indicated to Ron's bandaged hand, repaying the favour. The two boys narrowed their eyes and Ron clenched his uninjured fist. You could almost hear his teeth grinding.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Hermione said, sounding a bit too polite for someone who supposedly hated Draco.

"You know, I would love to. It's just that I do have class here, so I can't really leave, can I? and since when have you been one to tell people to skip class, Granger? that's not being a very good role-model for ickle Gryffindors, now is it?" Draco patronised with a sly smile. He was only doing this because he had to keep up appearances… and because he still loved to annoy Hermione, even if it meant he would be treading on thin ice.

Ron was about to respond for Hermione until he was interrupted by a small and girly cough.

"More trouble, I see. Mister Weasley, I suggest you keep quiet unless you want to join Potter in detention tonight." Umbridge said and smiled at Ron, then turned to Harry.

"You do remember that you have detention, don't you?" she asked sweetly and trotted away before Harry could reply.

Both murmuring insults, Harry and Ron followed Umbridge down to a small clearing hidden by trees of the Forbidden Forest, where their class was for the day. Hermione stayed back and glared at Draco, who in return smiled and shrugged innocently.

"Just because I'm friends with you, doesn't mean I have to be friends with them." he said when Harry, Ron and every other student was out of hearing range. Hermione folded her arms over her chest and scowled.

"Well, just be nicer." she said turning around, and started to walk towards the class.

' _She didn_ _'_ _t deny being friends._ _'_ Draco thought cheerfully, slightly relieved and quickly jogged up behind her.

"Wait, Granger!" he ordered and grabbed her shoulder. She paused and turned to face him, her arms still crossed and eyebrow arched. Hermione just ignored his hand and let it stay where it was.

"So now I'm Granger again? make up your mind, Malfoy." she said with a small smirk, sounding a little amused but mostly annoyed.

"Granger, Hermione, does it matter? I just need to know… Are we still friends?" Draco asked and slid his hand down her arm. Hermione shivered at his touch.

"Draco don't touch me, someone will see." Hermione said softly and turned her head left and right, hoping no one was watching. Draco glumly obeyed, and gave Hermione a look that said, 'Well?'.

"Shouldn't I be asking you? I mean, you did try to ki- never mind. Why do you ask?" Hermione questioned anxiously. Draco sighed heavily, and then realised that she almost accused him of trying to kiss her. He folded his arms, mirroring Hermione's and raised an eyebrow.

"What did I try to do, 'Mione?" he asked, emphasising her name. Hermione blushed and shook her head. _'_ _There is no way I_ _'_ _m saying it._ _'_ she thought and shrugged at Draco.

"It doesn't matter. Just answer my question, or don't. Class starts very soon, and someone might see us if we continue standing out in the open." Hermione said and started to turn around again, only to have Draco grab her hand and pull her back towards him. He wasn't giving in. He needed to know.

"What are you doing Draco? Let go!" she demanded, getting annoyed. Draco shook his head and pointed towards a bunch of trees.

"Follow me." he said and tugged at her hand, giving Hermione no choice but to do so.

"Fine, but this better be quick." she muttered and obediently followed.

—

Smirking, Draco dragged Hermione behind a nearby cluster of trees that was hidden from view, and let go of her hand.

"You, Miss Granger, pushed me away and told me to leave without an explanation. Explain." he ordered and stared down at her, his gaze hard and determined. Hermione leant into a tree and stared back into Draco's grey eyes, then exhaled exhaustedly.

"This friendship hasn't even gone though one day, and you're already wondering if I no longer want to be friends." she stated, and Draco groaned in annoyance.

"Hermione. I answered your question and then repeated mine. Care to answer it?" Draco urged and threw his robes off his shoulder and onto the leafy ground in frustration. For a few seconds, Hermione's eyes drifted and fixated themselves on his upper body. Even with two layers of clothing, she could tell that he was well built.

Suddenly realising what she was staring at, Hermione flushed and averted her gaze back to Draco's eyes, not noticing that his were fixated on her lips.

"Yes, we're still friends. But I don't know if we should be if you seriously think that I don't want to be friends with you because I shoved you." she told him gloomily and stared down at her feet. Draco, who had returned his gaze back to Hermione, rolled his eyes, plastered on his usual smirk, and stepped towards Hermione. He suddenly had an idea.

"You are always so negative. I think I can change that." he informed her with a soothing, yet determined tone and braced his hands on the tree trunk on either side of her, trapping her within his arms. Hermione casually glanced back up at Draco and arched her eyebrow, unaware of how close he was.

"What do you -?"

But her words were abruptly cut off when Draco unexpectedly pressed his lips to hers. Shocked, Hermione went rigid, and was unable to push him away like she normally would have done.

Draco, realising that he wasn't going to be rejected, dropped and wrapped his left hand around her waist, while his right hand cupped her face. Hermione stayed rigid and silent while her heart thumped vigorously at his warm touch, unable to believe what was happening.

When he got no response form Hermione, Draco pulled away and stared into Hermione's eyes, which were blank and to his annoyance, the most beautiful ones he had ever seen. The girl seemed to slowly regain the ability to move, and raised her hand to the one that was cupping her cheek. She squeezed it as the colour in her cheeks became red and as a small, simple smile that was hardly noticeable crept onto her face.

Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Draco pounced back at Hermione and touched his lips to hers with so much force that she was pushed back into the tree. She let out a small gasp of pain but was silenced when Draco softly ran his tongue over her lower-lip, begging for entrance.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Everything negative about Draco she had been previously thinking about was forgotten and replaced with… this. She felt no pain or frustration, just Draco's delicious lips.

Although she was bewildered and telling herself not to do it, Hermione slowly met his lips properly with hers, and parted her lips so his tongue could enter. Enjoying this more than she expected, Hermione dropped her hands to his chest and gripped his clothing into a ball and forcefully pulled him closer, trying to savour every kiss as they became more passionate. She knew she shouldn't, but she was so caught up in the moment that she didn't care.

This kiss was nothing like she had previously experienced. Hermione had only been kissed once, and that was by Viktor Krum. She had hated that kiss.

But this kiss, she loved. And she hated herself for loving it. It was the type of kiss that girls dream about. It was so passionate that it could make her heart jump out of her chest, yet so gentle that it could make her heart melt. But, it was Draco Malfoy who awakened these feelings inside of her. It was Draco Malfoy that was kissing her. The boy that she has hated for many years, is the one that is making her feel most alive. _'_ _Merlin, what am I doing?_ _'_ Hermione thought just as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him in for a deeper kiss.

Draco made a startled sound then moaned quietly underneath Hermione's lips, surprised and pleased with how she was responding. He hungrily searched her back with his left hand, sending a tingling sensation down Hermione's spine. Slowly, he moved his right hand to the back of her head and entwined it within the Gryffindor's locks, then proceeded to sensually massage her head as they kissed and fought with their tongues.

That lasted for a few seconds until Draco pulled away from Hermione's lips and fixated his eyes onto hers. He found it hard to believe that he never noticed how beautiful they were until now.

"Your eyes, they're quite extraordinary." he told her bluntly and covered up the remaining space before Hermione could even protest.

He had no idea what had come over him. He had completely forgotten the lecture he gave himself that very morning, the one where he was telling himself not to move too fast. And what was he doing now? Still, he hardly minded.

His lips lightly brushed hers, then slowly travelled down her jawline, nibbling playfully at her skin as he proceeded to her lower neck. ' _This is wrong._ _'_ Hermione thought for what felt like the thousandth time as she craned her neck to the side. She didn't know why, but somehow her body was still responding to him, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that it was wasn't right.

Her right hand ran up Draco's neck and entwined itself within his platinum blonde hair, while her left hand dropped and gripped his shoulder tightly. With every nibble or kiss Hermione was gifted with, her grip would tighten and she would occasionally let out a small, barely audible moan.

That was until Draco got a bit too bold for Hermione's liking. He had suddenly but cautiously shoved his left hand up Hermione's shirt, and was gently caressing the bare skin on the small of her back. To Hermione's annoyance, his lips and hand were deliciously warm on her cold skin, which made it so much harder for her to resist.

"Draco," she eventually muttered and dropped her hand from his hair and slid her other off his back. He paused with his lips still pressed firmly upon her neck, then slowly pulled away, his hand still under her shirt and his eyes locked onto Hermione's. His hair was ruffled, his eyes were full of desire, and he no longer looked like the aristocrat student he usually appeared to be.

"Yes?" he said smugly as he stroked her bushy hair with his other hand, making Hermione shiver once again. How could he do this with just one simple touch?

"We shouldn't - we need to stop - it's wrong - we have class!" Hermione blurted out, her morality kicking in. She knew stopping was the right thing to do, but to her surprise and disgust, it wasn't the thing she wanted to do.

Draco stared at her blankly. Hermione thought she had hurt him, and was going to explain until he surprisingly chuckled.

"Did you want to skip class, Granger? I'm sure we could find some private areas around the school." he said flirtatiously, then moved his left hand to her hip and pulled her closer.

"What? no!" Hermione protested, and couldn't help but smile at his persistence. Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes, and lightly brushed his lips to Hermione's, only to be pushed away, yet again.

"I'm serious Draco! it's wrong… have you forgotten? I'm a muggle-born and Gryffindor! you on the other hand, are a pureblood and Slytherin. Being friends is risky, but this is pushing it to the limit." she informed him, her seriousness returning.

Draco sighed grimly. ' _Merlin, she_ _'_ _s hard to get._ _'_ He thoughtand chose his next words carefully, then slowly moved his hands and cupped Hermione's face.

"Draco," Hermione said in a warning tone when his hands delicately touched her face. Draco shushed her and stared hard at her eyes when he said his next words.

"You're right."

"I-I am?" Hermione asked softly, sounding slightly disappointed that she was right. She didn't always like being right.

"Yes, you are. I am a Slytherin. A resourceful, cunning and ambitious Slytherin. One that is determined to make this Gryffindor forgive me." He paused and inhaled sharply, preparing for his next words.

"And, to make this Gryffindor mine." he added, his expression hard but soft at the same time.

Hermione's cheeks went a deep shade of red as she stared at Draco in shock. She was stunned speechless. If she had heard those words escape out of Draco's mouth in the past, she would have thought that he was lying and was just trying to hurt her. However, for some unknown reason, Hermione believed that he was telling the truth and that he had no plan on hurting her.

His smirk returning, Draco leaned in and lightly kissed Hermione's fore-head, being very careful to not touch her bandage in fear of hurting her, then slowly leaned away.

"I'll leave you to your class." he said sarcastically while he casually picked up his robes and hung them over his shoulder again. He winked at the now silent Hermione and buried his hands in his pockets before walking away, now extremely pleased with himself.

Hermione watched him step away, once again rigid on the spot. She didn't even care that Draco was going to skip class. She didn't even care about class.

The taste of his tongue and lips still lingered in her mouth by the time he disappeared behind the trees. It was then that Hermione was finally pulled out of her trance and when realisation finally hit her.

She had just kissed Draco Malfoy.

And he wanted her.

A little bit dazed, Hermione slowly made her way to class. What was she going to do? There was no doubt, despite how much she hated it, that she wanted him too. She had developed feelings for him ever since the end of the duel, despite being injured because of one of his unusual spells.

But she couldn't have feelings for him. She shouldn't. A Slytherin and Gryffindor, together? that was unheard of. Besides, how could she be with him after all the anger and torment he has inflicted ion her n the past few years?

' _Merlin, what am I going to do?_ _'_ Hermione asked herself when she caught sight of Draco walking up the steps to Hogwarts, with obviously no care in the world. Unlike her.


	9. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Authors note -

Just a little thank you to my readers for reading and reviewing this :) It means a lot and I love you all for it :D

—

The next hours and days were… different. Hermione and Draco both discovered how tiresome it was keeping personal matters secret.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ron called suddenly, cracking though Hermione's thoughts. The two were seated in one of the corners of the Gryffindor common room, reading and studying silently while they waited for Harry to return from detention. Unusually, Ron was the only one that actually read while Hermione pretended to read. Her mind was focused on more personal matters. Draco, to be exact.

"Hermione?" Ron repeated, completely breaking through Hermione's thoughts which were heavily clouded.

"What?" Hermione said, sounding a bit more curt then she planned.

"Will you help with this homework? I don't remember much of it." he asked, oblivious to Hermione's tone.

She glanced over his homework and shook her head.

"No. Look through your notes and books Ronald, or just pay attention in class. You need to, because you won't have me sitting next to you and telling you the answers once we start O.W.L.s" Hermione warned him and stood up from her chair. Ron, who was slightly annoyed but let the warning go, watched her suspiciously as she started picking up her own books and quills.

"Hermione?" Ron called once again when Hermione slid the chair back under the table.

"I'm going to bed, if that's what your wondering." she answered the question she thought was going to be asked. It was then Ron's turn to shake his head.

"No, I wasn't. I was wondering why you were late for Hagrid's class today, why you looked so flustered and why you've been quiet and broody all night. Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione felt a sudden pang of guilt. She could just tell him the truth, but that would cause too much drama for her to handle and ruin any positive relationship she had with Draco. Then again, if she lied and Ron and Harry found out what really happened, that would cause even more drama and possibly ruin her friendship with both Harry and Ron.

Hermione remained calm and shrugged.

"Nothings wrong. I was late and flustered because I uh, thought I lost my wand. But I didn't!" she lied and put on a fake smile. Ron didn't look convinced.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight." Hermione told him before he could pursue the subject any further.

"Goodnight," Ron muttered and turned back to his book as Hermione turned and walked to the girls dormitories.

No other girls were in the room, so Hermione quickly changed into her pyjamas and sunk into her bed, her mind once again full of thoughts about Draco.

Hermione had no idea what to do. She yearned to be back behind those trees in Draco's arms, with their lips locked and her hands running through his hair. She had enjoyed it more then she could have believed. _'But I shouldn't have enjoyed it. It was wrong and you were right to push away.'_ Hermione reassured herself, even though she didn't believe one bit of it. A frustrating battle between what she believed was right, and what she wanted played through her head.

Sighing exhaustedly, Hermione hugged her pillow and closed her eyes. She could think of this later.

Or not.

There was a sudden tapping coming from one of the windows opposite of Hermione's bed. At first, she ignored it and tried to sleep, but gave up when the tapping became more impatient and louder. Grudgingly, Hermione sat up and peered over to the window and saw an eagle owl sitting on the outside window sill with a letter in it's beak. Curious, Hermione slid off her bed and stepped towards the window.

' _Who's sending letters at this time of night?'_ she wondered as she pushed open the window. The owl hooted angrily and swooped inside, dropping the letter on top of Hermione's bushy hair and sat itself on a random bedpost.

"Who do you belong to? you don't look like a school owl," Hermione said and grabbed the letter off her head as the owl hooted blankly in reply. For a few seconds, she stared at the eagle owl, who stared in return. She was almost certain she had seen him somewhere, she just didn't know where.

Shrugging, Hermione walked back to her bed and inspected the letter. She had no idea who it was sent to, since it had no name written on it. i _'It couldn't hurt to just have a little peek.'_ /i she thought as she sat comfortably on the side her bed. Slowly, she unfolded the piece of paper and read.

 _Forgive me yet?_

 _-The resourceful, cunning and ambitious Slytherin, D._

A moving drawing of a snake swirled around the writing.

Hermione then knew who the letter was for, and who it was from. She couldn't help but smirk when she reread the little message. The answer however, was obviously no.

The owl, who Hermione suspected was Draco's, hooted again, as if he was telling her to reply to the letter. She would've done just that, if she knew what to write.

"I don't know what to write! go back outside, I'll think about it later." Hermione told the owl and pointed to the open window. The bird hooted grumpily and stayed in it's spot. Rolling her eyes, she quickly performed a spell on the note so it multiplied by two.

"I get it, you don't want to return empty handed. Well, jokes on you mister grumpy owl. Go on, shoo!" Hermione commanded and gave one of the two letters to the owl. Annoyed, the owl dramatically stretched out his wings and flew straight out of the window.

Not bothering to close the window, Hermione lay back down in her bed and watched the drawing of the snake wiggle around her copy of the letter for a few minutes. _'He wants me…'_ Hermione thought with a small smile on her face.

Shaking her head, Hermione turned over and hid the letter under her pillow case as her smile slightly dropped. _'What am I going to do?'_ she asked herself, and not for the first time. Yawning, she pushed the thought out of her head and closed her eyes, wishing for a peaceful sleep.

—

"How come you skipped class yesterday?" Pansy asked Draco the next day while they sat in the Great Hall. She had warmed back up to him over the last few days, and was almost back to normal.

Draco glanced up from his untouched food and put on his customary smirk.

"Just wasn't in the mood to be told what to do by an oaf." he lied and stabbed his knife into his breakfast.

"You should have stayed! you could have told Umbridge what you really think of the oaf, she was asking every student," Pansy told him then looked down longingly at Draco's food.

"I'm sure you did a good job of that anyway. Have it." he said and pushed the plate of food towards her. Pansy immediately lost all interest in the conversation and snatched the plate away. Draco didn't mind, because he was also losing interest and gaining it over at the Gryffindor table.

He watched Hermione as she sat down opposite of her two friends, so that she was facing in Draco's direction. He could tell that she was avoiding to look anywhere but her plate, and that their kiss must have made Hermione's sleep troubling. Even from where he was sitting, he could see light shadows below her eyes and her hair was bushier than normal. Draco loved her hair like that.

Hermione must have felt his eyes resting on her, because she suddenly looked up from her plate and caught Draco watching her. He didn't avert his eyes like he normally would have done. Instead, he continued to smirk. Hermione blushed and dropped her gaze back to her plate before anyone could see who she was looking at.

Unfortunately, Pansy followed Draco's line of sight and snorted in disgust.

"You should have seen that Mudblood yesterday," Pansy said and leaned into Draco's shoulder. The hair on the back of his neck prickled up in anger when he heard Pansy call Hermione 'Mudblood'.

"She was dazed and hardly knew what she was doing. It was quite funny, really." Pansy told him with a delighted smile. Draco balled up his fists and clenched his teeth. Pansy stared at him curiously.

"I wonder why she was acting like that though, it was definitely unusual behaviour for the stupid Mudblood." she said absently and violently stabbed her food. Draco could feel the anger rising inside of him, and tried to hide it, but failed.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Pansy asked with a tone of suspicion in her voice, then snickered.

"Ah, wait I know. You're annoyed because you didn't get to see the Mudblood mess up!" she said with a hint of sarcasm that made Draco jump up from his chair. She was testing him, he knew it. Pansy hadn't believed Draco's lies as much as he thought she did.

Draco suddenly felt prying eyes stare at him. The Slytherin students nearby gave him weird looks, but said nothing, except for Pansy.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" she asked, not kindly. Draco fought the urge to let out a snide remark and murmured something about not feeling well. He could tell Pansy was having trouble believing him, so giving her no chance to speak, he quickly strode away.

Hermione had no idea what Pansy had said to make Draco look so angry, and she didn't want to know.

The bushy haired Gryffindor's eyes followed Draco as he walked towards the giant doors. Her eyes were locked onto the platinum blonde hair, which was once again neatly combed. One thing she was certain about, was that she definitely preferred his hair ruffled.

When he disappeared, Hermione slowly drew her attention back to the two boys in front of her. They both stared curiously right back at her.

"What were you looking at?" Harry asked and turned his head to the direction Hermione was previously looking at. She was suddenly glad that Draco was no where in sight.

"Nothing." Hermione muttered quietly.

Harry gave Ron a confused and questioning look, and Ron shrugged.

"Don't ask me. She's been acting weird since yesterday." He told him and started to devour his own food. Hermione frowned and also gave Ron a confused look.

"I acted weird? what do you mean?"

"Well, you paid no attention in class yesterday, and you've hardly spoken." Ron explained as he shoved a spoonful of cereal down his throat. Hermione turned to Harry and gave him a questioning look. He nodded in agreement.

' _Act normal, Hermione.'_ she told herself.

"I paid no attention? really? me? Merlin you two are blind." Hermione said with her casual unimpressed tone. Ron shrugged again and Harry smirked, but none of them argued. With relief, Hermione turned back to her food, and thoughts of Draco came flooding into her mind just like they had done the day before.

' _This is_ _ **NOT**_ _acting normal.'_

—

Draco and Hermione didn't see each other again until the next day, to their disappointment that they hid from everyone.

Hermione was walking with her two friends peacefully through a hall when she felt a sharp and sudden pain hit her arm.

"Ow! watch it!" Hermione shouted and turned to face the person who had just walked right into her. The anger instantly drained out of her when she saw the blonde Slytherin smirking at her.

"My apologies, Miss Granger." Draco said sarcastically and bowed just to confuse Harry and Ron. To his amusement, the two boys gaped, while Hermione blushed and averted her eyes elsewhere.

"Did you- what?" Ron blurted as Harry glared suspiciously at Draco.

"Apologise? why yes, I did, Weasel-Bee." Draco said bluntly and gave Ron a patronising smile .

"Well… watch where you're going, you blind git." Ron spat, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron couldn't let Draco walk away without an insult spat at his face. Draco furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side.

"I'm a Seeker, Weasley. I cannot be blind, or did you forget with that tiny brain of yours?" Draco said in a patronising tone.

Ron went red, Harry glared and Hermione stayed quiet. She didn't want to get involved.

"Shut up Malfoy. It's not like you can catch the Snitch anyway, so who knows, maybe you're the one that's blind." Harry said calmly and pulled at Ron's arm to drag him away. Draco went red, and his face turned into an expression of angry embarrassment.

"Standing up for your girlfriend, Potter?" Draco hissed, and Harry lazily let go of Ron's arm. Ron charged at Draco like a bull. Until his arm was grabbed again, this time by Hermione.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! It's like you're trying to help the git." Ron shouted and tried to break free of Hermione's grip. She hugged his arm tighter, and Draco snickered.

"You don't want to injure your other hand, do you Weasley?" he hissed and gave Hermione a wink that made her blush before spinning on his heel.

When he appeared to move away from sight, Hermione let go of Ron's arm and the two boys turned to her.

"Why did you hold me back?!" asked Ron.

"Did he wink at you?" asked Harry.

' _Crap,'_ thought Hermione.

"I-I don't know…" Hermione murmured and avoided the two boy's suspicious eyes. Suddenly, Ron turned to Harry as he just realised what he had said.

"Malfoy winked at her?" he questioned and scowled.

"I think s-"

"Oh for goodness sake, Harry, don't be ridiculous! Honestly, do you really think he would do that? maybe you're the blind one." she lied dramatically and shook her head to show disapproval. Harry put his hands up as if to surrender, and Ron turned back to Hermione with a large scowl imprinted on his face.

"Why did you hold me back? I almost had him, and he deserves all the pain he gets!" Ron said, annoyed and angry at Hermione who frowned.

"That's a bit harsh…" she muttered quietly to herself and both Ron and Harry's eyes widened. Hermione's stomach somersaulted when she realised she spoke out loud.

"Harsh? Hermione, he frequently calls you 'Mudblood', and not to mention he's a complete git, prick and bully. That isn't harsh." Harry said angrily, while Ron narrowed his eyes curiously at Hermione. _'Good job, Hermione. That's one way to make them suspicious.'_ she rushed to think of her reply.

"Well, yes that's true… But it doesn't mean he deserves ALL the pain he gets…" Hermione trailed off, then hurried to continue when Ron and Harry exchanged confused glances.

"What I mean is that he wouldn't deserve death or any extreme pain, despite being a 'bully'" she said, speaking softly on the last few words.

There was a sudden slow clapping. Hermione glanced over Harry and Ron, and they turned their heads to the sound of the clapping. The two boys scowled and Hermione felt a sharp flush of embarrassment fly over her. Draco hadn't left at all, just walked a few steps away so he was hidden from view.

"Why, thank you Granger. It's nice to know someone doesn't completely loathe me because i'm better than them." he said sarcastically and gave Ron and Harry an accusing glare.

"Shut up, Dra-Malfoy." Hermione said bluntly. She knew he was just doing it to playfully annoy her, but he was doing it too clumsily. He could easily reveal their relationship (Whatever it is at the moment) and their kiss, if he wasn't too careful.

For a few seconds, Draco fell silent and studied Hermione's face, his eyes constantly traveling to her lips.

"If it means I get to stop communication with you three, then gladly." he drawled and walked back in the direction he originally came from, discreetly bumping into Hermione's shoulder again. His pale hand quickly brushed over her's, and she felt something soft drop into her palm. Not knowing what it was, she gripped the object tightly without giving Draco a second glance.

"That git." Harry said under his breath and continued walking, with Ron trailing behind. Hermione stayed glued to the ground, unsure is she should look at the object now or later.

"Coming, 'Mione?" Ron called. Hermione stepped towards him, then stopped.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Don't worry, I'll catch up!" she told the two boys and turned in the opposite direction.

Soon enough, Hermione found the nearest girl's bathroom and entered. No one was in sight, but for precautions, she still locked herself in a toilet stall.

Her fist had gone white because of how tight she squeezed it. Anxious and excited, Hermione leaned against the door and opened her hand, revealing a crumpled peace of paper. Curiously, she hastily unfolded and was quite disappointed, but also amused.

It appeared to be the same letter Hermione duplicated. _'Merlin, he's persistent.'_ she thought with a small smile and flipped the paper. Her smile broadened.

Draco had sketched a portrait of a moving lion. It roared but made no sound, and looked exactly like a lion. Except for one small detail. It's mane was dark brown and bushy, unlike an actual lion's mane.

Still smiling, Hermione hid the letter inside one of her pockets and quickly glanced at her watch. Realised she had lingered too long for someone who was only going to the toilet, she cautiously stepped out of the stall and ran out of the bathroom.

—

The next morning, Hermione woke up in pain. Her forehead throbbed as she unwillingly sat up from her bed. All the other girls were fast asleep when she peered out the half closed window. She just missed sunrise. Exhausted, she rolled off her bed and changed into her robes. She could hardly move without feeling like her brain was hitting the inside of her skull.

As soon as she was dressed, Hermione left the dormitories and common room and slowly strode to the Hospital Wing. She saw Filch, who gave her a cruel glare when she walked past him, but no one else to her relief.

Eventually, she arrived at the Hospital Wing. She could hear Madam Pomfrey scolding a student about manners as soon as she entered the large and narrow room.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione called quietly. Madam Pomfrey came storming out from behind the curtains that hid one of the hospital beds, with an unhappy expression embedded into her face.

"Oh, what's happened now- ? ah, Miss Granger! Is it time for the bandages and stitched to be removed? A little early, I must say." Madam Pomfrey asked kindly and yawned, whatever anger she had just experienced disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Hermione frowned and shook her head, causing more pain to erupt around her forehead.

"No, Madam Pomfrey. I woke up this morning and my head was throbbing. I was hoping you could help it." Hermione explained and tried to look around the curtains for the student. Madam Pomfrey's face lit up.

"I think I have something that can help. Wait here, I'll be ten minutes." She told Hermione and scurried into a room separate from the Hospital Wing.

"It's quiet stupid that she won't use proper magic, isn't it?" came a familiar voice from behind the curtains. Before she knew it, Hermione found herself walking towards the voice and pulling the curtains apart.

Draco Malfoy sat in his Quidditch uniform, with his right arm wrapped in a grey cast.

"Actual magic would heal your head better." he continued with a smug smile.

"What happened to your arm?" Hermione asked and ignored his comment and walked up to the side of the bed. He shrugged it off.

"Quidditch practice. Bludger hit my arm." he explained plainly. Awkward silence followed.

Slowly, Draco reached to the table beside the bed and picked up his wand.

"Come here," he said calmly, and Hermione felt a wave of uncertainty float over her.

"Why?" she asked cautiously and scuffled her feet a few centimetres away.

"If you want that bandage to stay on your head forever, just say so. Otherwise, come here. I don't bite."

"That's a lie," Hermione muttered under her breath, but did what he said anyway and sat on the space left beside Draco. He couldn't try anything in this state… could he?

Draco cupped Hermione's chin with his uninjured hand and pulled her face towards him. She shivered at his touch. His hand's were deliciously warm and soft on her skin.

With his injured hand, he slowly and carefully raised the wand and pointed it to her forehead.

"Stay still," Draco ordered and Hermione did exactly that.

" _Episkey!_ " he whispered, and Hermione could instantly feel the pain from her head drain away, and she was pretty sure her invisible stitches disappeared too.

"Thanks," she murmured and Draco reluctantly dropped his hand from her cheek. The awkward silence returned.

Hermione couldn't handle the suspense.

"Did you mean it?" she asked suddenly, her tone determined and stern. She didn't need to explain for Draco to understand.

"What do you think?" he countered slyly and stared amusingly at Hermione. _'Yes,'_ she thought, but couldn't say it.

"I honestly don't know," Hermione lied timidly. Draco smirked and wrapped his uninjured arm around the small of her back.

"Well, you'll have to find out, won't you?" he teased and pulled her closer.

His lips lightly brushed her's, before she absently wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands ruffled through his blonde locks as his gently raked her back, their lips and tongues entwined.

They kissed for a few more seconds until Draco playfully nipped at her bottom lip, causing Hermione to quietly moan in shock and pull back a few centimetres. _'Remember Hermione, this is wrong!'_ she reminded herself with her hands still wrapped around Draco.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, actually sounding worried for once. Hermione shook her head and bit her lip nervously as angry tears welled up in her eyes.

"Draco, this isn't right - !" she stopped talking when Draco gave her a spiteful glare.

"You know what I hate about you?" he asked venomously, making Hermione's heart jolt.

"What?"

"Your stupid morals. Stop thinking about what is right or what your idiot friends think, and start thinking about what you want." he said sternly, but not unkindly

Hermione furrowed her brow, then let out a heavy sigh. He was right. Despite how much she hated him, how rude and cruel he had been to her in the past few years, he was right. She leaned towards him again, but didn't kiss him like he was hoping. Instead, she rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him, carefully avoiding his injured arm.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Draco asked but didn't protest. He was comfortable where he was.

"You're right," she answered and lowered her hands down to his hips. Smiling proudly to himself, Draco entwined his hand within Hermione's hair and whispered into her ear,

"Of coarse I am."

They stayed like that for about a minute until Hermione finally pulled away.

"No one can know." she said. She had given up on fighting, completely.

"My lips are sealed." Draco told her and smiled. A real smile, not one of the many fake ones he frequently puts on.

Hermione nodded nervously in approval and bit her lip. Draco's smile fell and transformed into a frown.

"Hermione, if you're uncertain about this, don't do it. I don't want to do this if you don't feel the same way." he said, sounding disappointed. Hermione blushed and shook her head.

"I'm not uncertain! I do feel the same way…" her voice trailed off, and Draco's face slightly lit up.

"it's just going to be hard…" she continued. Draco nodded in agreement then pulled Hermione back towards him.

"It won't be if we're careful. Promise you that." he said and brushed a thick curly strand of hair that fell over Hermione's eyes. He could see that she was fighting tears. For what reason, he was unsure.

"You did mean it." she said and grinned like a little girl. It wasn't a question.

"Yep. Do you forgive me?" Draco said mischievously, even though he already knew the answer. Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Not yet."

"I'll just have to try harder then."

Draco leaned in and gave her a short bittersweet kiss, before suddenly breaking apart. They both heard quick footsteps, and Hermione jumped off the side of the bed. She was standing awkwardly by his side when Madam Pomfrey came into view.

"There you are, Miss Granger - Why are you here? this is a private bed! there are curtains!" she pointed out furiously, then noticed Draco with his wand lying next to him.

"Mister Malfoy! I told you, no wands! the potion I gave you will work much better! Miss Granger, I have some potions for you, by the way."

Draco snickered and nudged Hermione towards the curtains with his free hand.

"Go on Granger, you heard her." he said, returning to his old self.

"Unlike you, Malfoy." she retorted and walked out to the centre of the room. Draco laughed.

"Just drink this before dinner tonight, and you won't have to worry about any more pain." Madam Pomfrey explained and handed Hermione a tiny flask filled with blue liquid. The matron quickly inspected Hermione's forehead, and pursed her lips. Hermione was glad the bandage was still on, else Madam Pomfrey would've known Draco healed her.

"You should be able to take out the stitches and bandages by tomorrow. Anything else?" Hermione shook her head and thanked the Matron before running out of the Hospital Wing.

Her mind was racing, and her heart thumping. Just a week ago, she hated Draco Malfoy. Just a week ago, he hated Hermione Granger.

Now they were together.


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9

—

 _Meet me outside the Prefect common room, tonight._

 _-D_

Hermione had been rereading that message all day. It had been almost two weeks since her and Draco decided on their relationship, and they had hardly spoken at all, except for a few exchanged words and stolen glances. In the classes that they shared, the two were unable to go near each other without raising suspicion, much to their distaste.

The clock ticked and ticked, but it still seemed like barely anytime had passed for Hermione. She had been in the library all afternoon with Ginny, trying to get some study done. Hardly anything was completed by the time it was time to leave.

Saying goodbye to Ginny, Hermione skipped out of the library giddily and sprinted through the castle to the entrance of the Prefect's common room. She was a little bit early, but Hermione didn't mind. Out of boredom, she pulled out the crumpled note from her pockets and continued to reread it.

The sound of footsteps pulled Hermione's gaze upwards and into a pair or grey eyes.

"Draco - !" she was cut off when Draco forcefully pinned her hands above her head and against the wall. He leaned in close to her face, but left his mouth an inch away from hers.

"Evening," he said and Hermione felt his warm breath envelope her.

"Evening," she repeated with a smirk. Draco smiled in return and firmly pressed his lips to her's. If Draco wasn't holding her hands captive, Hermione would've hugged him.

Eventually, Draco broke the kiss, but still held Hermione's hands.

"This has been a very plain two weeks, I must say. I've been wanting to do that for days." he stated in an unsatisfied tone.

"I bet you have." Hermione agreed sarcastically and wrestled against his hands. She tried to use as much force as possible, without hurting his recently healed arm. Draco watched her amusingly and chuckled.

"Ugh, you're too strong!" she said, giving up and letting her arms go limp.

"Well, duh. Was there ever any doubt?" Draco said cockily and absently loosened his grip at the compliment. Hermione took this chance and yanked her hands out of his hold. She knew he was going to do exactly that.

"Ha!" she cried out in victory and jumped at Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stepped back a few paces because of the force, and laughed. Soon enough, he was holding her with no trouble. Her feet were hovering a few centimetres above the ground as the two hugged.

After a minute or so of hugging, Draco eventually settled Hermione back onto the stone floor.

"So, what are we doing here?" she asked before Draco could tell her.

"I found a place where we could meet without prying eyes. Follow me," he told her and grabbed her hand and dragged her to their destination.

They cautiously travelled around the castle, alert for any one that could be watching the two. A few times already, the couple had to separate and walk off in different directions, hide, or pretend to be having a fight. Understandably, Draco and Hermione didn't want to be seen together.

"I hope you weren't talking about the Slytherin common room, Draco." Hermione said after ten minutes of walking. They had only been walking down stairs, never up. She hoped that Draco wasn't leading her to the dungeons, it would just be too risky.

"Don't be ridiculous, Granger. You think I would do that, when that place is basically Slytherin territory? Merlin, what do you take me for? a Weasley?" he drawled with no effort. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the snide comment, but said nothing.

—

"Ah, and here we are. Ladies first," Draco said minutes later and held open a worn out and ancient door.

"When did you become such a gentleman?" Hermione asked sarcastically and walked through.

It appeared to be an old and unused classroom. Of what, Hermione and Draco were both unsure of. Wooden chairs and tables were stack to one side of the room, while armchairs, rugs and couches were pushed to the other. The only light came from the cracked rectangular windows.

"I'm pretty sure it's unused. I asked one of the older Slytherin prefects about it, and he said no one's used it for about a decade… or two." Draco explained. Hermione spun her head back to him and gaped.

"You-you asked about it? Draco, what if they find out?"

"Relax, it's fine. I wouldn't of asked if it wasn't safe." Draco said and closed the door as Hermione sighed with relief.

"Well, if we get caught or found out, I'm blaming it on you!" she teased.

Rolling his eyes, Draco walked to Hermione and placed his hands on her hips.

"We won't get caught." he assured her and picked her up as if she was light as a feather.

"We better not." Hermione said, not completely convinced as she wrapped her legs around Draco's waist to keep herself from falling.

"Wow, you really are paranoid." Draco stated bluntly and walked to one of the couches. He fell into it with Hermione now sitting on his lap with her legs still wrapped around him. She arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Someone has to be." Hermione retorted and fiddled nervously with Draco's green and silver tie.

Draco laughed and reached for the clip that held Hermione's robes together, and unclipped it. The robes fell off her shoulders and hung off Draco's knees, revealing her plain white button up shirt.

"But no one has to be as paranoid as you." Draco said and caressed the small of Hermione's back. She chuckled and unclipped his robes in return, then rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I guess you're right. But remember who I'm blaming if we get caught." Hermione teased and lowered her hand to Draco's tie and pulled it. He did the same to Hermione's scarlet and gold tie.

"Merlin, Granger. This is a different side of you. I like it." he said and moved to cover the gap left between them. However, out of nowhere, Hermione hastily jumped off of him before their lips could touch.

"Don't push it." She retorted with a small shy smile and turned on the spot.

Confused, Draco watched Hermione as she picked up her robes.

"Granger, what are you doing? you're not leaving, are you?" he asked, almost sounding worried.

"No, i'm just cold." she told him and shook the robe to get rid of dust. Draco immediately jumped up from the chair and vigorously shook his head.

"I took those robes off you for a reason, Hermione. I didn't plan on seeing you put them back on." he drawled and yanked the robes from her hands.

"And what would that reason be?" Hermione asked and placed her hands on her hips.

"You look better with them off." Draco explained and threw Hermione's robes onto his. Hermione grinned, but compliments didn't help her temperature.

"That doesn't help the fact that I'm cold." Hermione muttered and could feel the goosebumps crawling over her arms.

"Look better or not, I'm putting my robes back on." she said and rubbed her cold arms. Draco shook his head again and reached for the hem of his Slytherin sweater.

"Wear this. I can't stand seeing you in those robes any longer." he said bluntly and pulled off his sweater.

"What? no! I'm fine. Besides, you'll get cold and it will be too big." Hermione scoffed and struggled to stop her gaze from locking onto Draco's chest. He still wore his white shirt underneath, but that didn't mean it completely hid his fit body.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You on the other hand, look like you're about to freeze to death." Draco said and threw the sweater at Hermione, who clumsily caught it.

"Honestly Draco, it's okay. You wear it." she said and regrettably threw it back to him.

A sly smirk crept onto his pale face.

"Fine then," Draco said and dropped the sweater and stepped closer to the shivering Hermione.

"I know one way to make you warm." he whispered into her ear, his voice rich and hot on her cold skin. He gently nipped her earlobe, sending warm shivers down Hermione's spin.

"That won't… work," she gasped, her breath suddenly snatched away. She could feel Draco's lips curl into a smug smile against her skin.

He picked her up again and gently laid her back down on the couch.

"Still cold?" he asked and climbed on top of her.

"Not really…" Hermione said giddily as she stared into Draco's hungry grey eyes. He smiled sinfully and buried his mouth into the curve of her neck and kissed greedily.

Hermione soon found herself arching into his touch as Draco's light and teasing kisses quickly turned to heavy and passionate ones.

"Dammit, Draco. How do you do this?" she groaned when Draco nipped at her neck. She could feel his warm breath when he let out a small chuckle.

"Magic," he breathed and temptingly hovered his mouth above hers. Hermione smirked and let out a tiny yawn.

"Bored of me already, Granger?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Don't be ridiculous," she replied and stifled another yawn before pulling his tie back down towards her. Her hands fumbled around the collar of his shirt as she tried to pull off his tie. It was quite difficult when her lips were pressed against his. Eventually, Hermione succeeded and threw the tie to the side. She flung her arms around Draco's upper back and lightly stroked his bare neck, unknowingly making his kissed deeper and hungrier.

About a minute later, the two were on the floor. They both had no idea how they got there, but they both knew it hurt.

"Ouch," Draco muttered and noticed that he was now underneath Hermione. She was straddled on top of him, and giggling.

"You're such an idiot." she teased and leant down and gave him a quick bittersweet kiss, to Draco's obvious annoyance. _'But you're my idiot'_ she added silently and rolled off of him.

Hermione lay down next to Draco and the two stared at the ceiling.

"It's getting late." she told him and curled into Draco's side.

"It is." he agreed and hooked his arm around her body. None of them moved.

—

"Hermione, are you going to go to the prefect's dinner tonight? or are you going to fall asleep before we reach noon?" Ron asked the next day at breakfast. Sometimes, on random nights, the prefects had a choice to have dinner in the Great Hall or in their common room with the other students. Not every prefect went to them, though.

"Probably, why?" Hermione asked and yawned. For the majority of the previous night, Hermione and Draco lay on the floor and talked until midnight, when they had finally realised it was past curfew. It was fair to say that she didn't get much sleep.

"Just wondering. I wasn't going to go unless you were, so I guess I will be now." he said and bit into a slice of toast.

It was a peaceful morning until he looked over Hermione's shoulder and scowled.

"Malfoy's looking over here." Ron growled and sharply chomped at his toast. Hermione had to stop herself from turning around too quickly.

Slowly, she looked behind her to avoid suspicion and locked eyes with the grey ones she had come to like.

"Just ignore him," she said as she continued to stare at Draco, who had his customary smirk on. She found it odd seeing him like this now, proud and arrogant, when she had seen him so differently the previous night, somewhat nice and… human. Ron grunted and Hermione took that as her cue to turn back to him.

"He's been doing that a lot lately," Harry said, who was sitting next to Ron. Hermione shrugged and scooped a spoonful of cereal. Of coarse she was the only one that knew why Draco was looking over here, but she wasn't going to tell Harry and Ron that.

"He's up to something." Harry and Ron said in sync. Hermione rolled her eyes at her two paranoid friends.

"Draco's always up to something to you guys." she said casually and lifted her spoon to her mouth, not noticing that she just said Draco's name. Ron and Harry gave Hermione a confused look.

"What?" Hermione asked, still unaware of what she said.

"I swear you're standing up for him or something." Ron muttered grumpily and Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione scoffed and dropped her spoon with a loud clatter.

"What?" she repeated.

"Well, yesterday you held me back from giving that prick what he deserves, told us how 'harsh' we were towards him, and now you're calling him by his first name." Ron explained with a scowl. That was when Hermione's stomach somersaulted.

"I am not defending him! I would hardly call saying his first name standing up for him." She snapped and glared, trying to sound completely disgusted at the thought.

"Miss Granger?" called a hard voice.

"What?" Hermione said bluntly and turned her gaze from Harry and Ron to Professor McGonagall. Her stomach somersaulted again.

"Oh, professor! uh, yes?"

McGonagall pursed her lips and didn't look pleased.

"I need to see you in my office, now if you please." she said and shook her head at Harry and Ron who were about to stand up from their seats.

"Alone." McGonagall added. The two boys frowned and sunk back into the seats.

Confused and nervous, Hermione rose from her seat and followed her head of house to the Slytherin table. All of the Slytherin students gave the two Gryffindors weird looks, but kept to themselves.

"Mister Malfoy," McGonagall called to Draco. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle sat around him and exchanged questioning looks. Hermione was getting even more nervous now.

"Yes, professor?" he drawled and gave no acknowledgement to Hermione.

"I need to see you in my office." McGonagall said sternly and spun on her heel, with Hermione quickly following.

"What for?" Draco asked loudly, but got no response. Growling, he stood up from his seat and unwillingly followed.

Hermione was walking a few steps behind McGonagall when Draco caught up.

"Do you know what's happening?" he whispered to Hermione. She shrugged and whispered back,

"No, but I find it weird that it's just us two,"

Soon enough, the three were in McGonagall's office.

"Sit." McGonagall ordered and pointed to two chairs facing her desk. Draco and Hermione did exactly that, both anxious for what's to come.

"Professor, I don't understand, have we done something wrong?" Draco asked casually and got comfortable in his seat.

"You two have broken school rules." McGonagall said bluntly and sat on her chair. Hermione and Draco exchanged quick nervous glances, and both of their hearts dropped. Professor McGonagall couldn't possibly know about their meeting place, could she?

"W-we have? what did we do?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking. McGonagall sighed and explained.

"It has come to my attention that you two were out past curfew. One of the ghosts saw you two walking through the corridors around midnight. I am quite disappointed, especially in you Miss Granger. You are both prefects, and this is not how students in your position should behave -"

"But professor! we were just doing our prefect duties, patrolling the halls like we're meant to!" Draco cut in and lied. McGonagall wasn't easily fooled.

"I don't know what you were doing, but I do know that you didn't have prefect duties." McGonagall said, and both Hermione and Draco felt a wave of relief rush over them. McGonagall had no idea about their meeting place, or of their relationship.

"Therefore, both of you will lose ten points from each for your houses. If this continues to happen you will get detention and possibly lose your prefect powers. You may leave." The head of Gryffindor informed and turned to a piece of parchment lying on her desk.

"My father will hear about this," Draco hissed under his breath and furiously jumped up from his chair and stormed out of the room. Hermione sighed and stood up from her own chair.

"Have a good day, professor." she said and jogged out of the room after Draco.

"Can you believe that hag?" Draco whispered from beside the door as Hermione closed it. She turned and glared at him.

"Yes, I can. It's our fault we lost those points, no one else's." she whispered back and started to walk away.

"But losing points won't stop us, will it?" he asked and hooked his arm around her waist, pulling Hermione back to him.

"It might, it might not." she stated, rolling her eyes and placing a delicate kiss on his lips before pulling away. He frowned but said nothing.

"I think it's time we go back to our tables. Are you coming tonight? to the prefect dinner?" Hermione asked with a warm smile that brightened Draco's mood a tiny bit.

"If I must." he droned, sounding like he didn't care.

"You must." Hermione concluded and spun on her heel.

—

Hours later, Hermione and Ron left the warmth of the Gryffindor common room, and entered the cold halls of Hogwarts. Winter was definitely on it's way, that was for sure. Even with jeans and a red wooly sweater, Hermione was still quite chilly. Ron, however, seemed to be completely fine with just a plain long sleeved top and jeans.

"I hope it's warm in the prefect common room, because if it's not, I'm seriously considering stealing food and eating in the girls dorms." she said to Ron, who replied with a curt laugh.

Minutes later, the two Gryffindors arrived last at the dinner. All the other prefects who could be bothered to come were already inside. A little bit frustrated at being late, Hermione pushed open the half opened entrance door and stepped in, with Ron lingering behind.

It was the same as last time, minus a few people. There were only two Ravenclaw prefects, zero Hufflepuff prefects, and Hermione and Ron were the only Gryffindor prefects.

Hermione searched the narrow table for Draco, and to a tiny bit of her annoyance, found him sitting next to Pansy, plus a sixth year Slytherin prefect. Hermione wasn't extremely fussed though, since she also would be sitting next to Ron.

Ron was fussed though. Very fussed. He and Hermione sat almost across from Draco and Pansy, to his obvious disgust and horror.

"Just eat!" Hermione ordered amusingly to the complaining Ron.

It was an okay night. Most people just talked to their housemates, with a few words exchanged to the other closest prefects. That didn't happen with Hermione and Ron though. Ron had refused to speak to Hermione all day. She guessed it was because of her 'standing up' for Draco. Even though she didn't really stand up for him.

"How did you lose ten points?" Ron suddenly asked, breaking the silence between Hermione and him. Draco, who heard what Ron asked, shot up his head and he subtly watched Hermione struggle to think of a believable reason.

"I was out past curfew." Hermione said bluntly and took a sip of her drink. Draco frowned and listened in to the rest of the conversation, unsure if Hermione was going to give away their relationship.

"Okay, where were you?" Ron questioned, and didn't look like he believe Hermione's excuse. She was only half lying.

"I was just er, wandering around…" she said and cringed at her dumb answer. Ron snickered and moved on to his next question.

"What did Malfoy do to lose points?" he asked suspiciously, and not very quietly.

It was Draco's turn to snicker. Both Ron and Hermione turned to him.

"Probably acted like his normal self." Hermione said and narrowed her eyes at Draco, who smirked in return. Then, Ron laughed. For the first time of that day.

The blonde Slytherin arched an eyebrow at the two Gryffindors, acting as if he heard nothing.

"What are you laughing at?" he spat and glared.

"A slimy git." Ron stated bluntly, his laughter disappearing almost instantly. The room coincidentally fell quiet.

"You seem to have mistaken me for a mirror, Weasel-Bee. Goodness knows that you definitely need one." Draco sneered, and the two Slytherin prefects around him laughed. Ron went a deep shade of red and jumped up from his seat.

Not this again.

"Ron, don't." Hermione soothed and tried to pull him back down, giving Draco a glare in the process. Ron yanked his arm away and glowered at Hermione and Draco suspiciously, his eyes darting between the two.

Draco whispered something to Pansy and the sixth year prefect, which made them laugh as if Draco was the best comedian in the world and made Ron go even redder.

"Ron." Hermione repeated, more sternly and grabbed his arm again. With a sigh of annoyance, Ron fell back into his chair with a venomous look on his face.

"Someone's angry." Draco drawled, and Pansy and the other Slytherin snickered. Hermione could tell he was about to say something else to Ron, so she threw him a threatening glare. Draco stayed silent.

"I'd like to leave." Ron whispered to Hermione when everyone stopped watching the two.

"What? why?" she asked, somewhat shocked.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Malfoy seems to have it in for me more than usual today." he answered sullenly with a scowl. Hermione frowned and let out a sigh of frustration.

"You WERE the one that provoked him. All he asked was what we were looking at, and you went ahead and called him a 'Slimy Git'." she said as if it was obvious, and immediately regretted it.

"You are so defending him! you're fraternising with the enemy, aren't you?!" he whispered furiously to Hermione. Her heart dropped and for a second she froze. ' _Ron's just overreacting. He has no idea, it's okay. He's just being stupid.'_ she thought, although she wasn't so sure.

Coming back to her senses, _s_ he threw him a sharp glare and scoffed.

"Me? friends with him? don't be ridiculous! All I said was that you were the one that started it. I'm not defending either of you, and I'm definitely not 'fraternising' with him! he's disgusting and vile! and like you said, he is the enemy." she whispered hastily back, even though she believed none of it either.

"Yeah right." Ron said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Hermione inhaled sharply in frustration. This was not going how she wanted it to.

"Ron, you're my best friend, and you know that. So why would you think I would defend Dra-Malfoy, over you?" she asked quietly. Ron gave her a look of disgust.

"Scratch that. Why would I even be friends with that, uh, as you say; 'git'?" she continued, and watched as Ron's expression formed into one of guilt. He still wasn't convinced though.

"I don't know, maybe you are right, 'Mione. I'm tired, I could be imagining everything. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight." he told her and grumpily walked out of the room in a rush. Hermione guessed that he felt guilty for accusing her, but too proud to admit it so soon. She shrugged it off. That was normal behaviour for Ron.

What she didn't shrug off was the fact that he was already suspicious of her and Draco. A bit worried, Hermione pushed her plate to the side and raked her hand through her hair frustratedly, nervous thoughts racing though her head.

—

After a few minutes of sitting in silence and thinking, Hermione subtly beckoned Draco when no one else was watching, slightly tilting her head to the door of the room. He locked eyes with her's and furrowed his brow curiously, then slightly nodded to show he understood.

Slowly, Hermione stood up from her chair and left the room. She waited outside the door for about three minutes until Draco came out and shut it. Before he could speak, Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him away until they were a safe distance from the common room, and hidden from prying eyes.

"Somebody's impatient." Draco drawled smugly and pulled Hermione towards him. She sighed and leant her head into his chest.

"Ron suspects." she murmured, and could feel Draco sharply suck in a breath.

"I heard. Fraternising with the enemy, are you?" he said with a venomous tone. Hermione looked up at him and frowned.

"You don't actually believe what I said, do you?" she asked timidly. He arched an eyebrow and glared.

"No not at all. Why would I, your new boyfriend and someone you used to hate, believe such a stupid thing you said to your best friend who you have been friends with and liked for years?" he asked sarcastically. Was Draco jealous?

"Draco, I only said those things so Ron wouldn't think I'm 'fraternising' with you. Besides, if you hadn't egged him on, I wouldn't of had to say those things." Hermione said matter-of-factly and crossed her arms.

"The bloody idiot provoked me first! you even said so. What do you expect me to do? sit there and let the weasel insult me?" Draco snapped and Hermione could see the anger rising in him. She rushed to calm him down.

"Okay, okay, you're right. It's just I don't want people finding out about us… Not yet, at least. We have to be careful." she said glumly and tilted her head back into his chest.

"People will find out sooner or later." Draco said and stroked her hair comfortingly, his mood suddenly softening. Hermione wrapped her arms around his back and sighed.

"I know. But you know what everyone will be like when they do find out. It would be… difficult."

Draco froze. An idea had struck him.

"Black Widow's Brew." he said suddenly and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders.

"W-what about it?"

"You remember what Professor Snape said about it, don't you? you could easily slip it into Weasley's drink and convince him nothing is going on between us! then we don't have to worry about being found out!" Draco explained, excitement and relief taking over him. Hermione gaped.

"Are you insane?!" she blurted out, completely flabbergasted and disgusted.

"No actually, I'm quite sane." Draco replied cheerfully. Hermione just glared at him.

"I could get expelled for that. There is no way I would ever do that." she told him curtly, and a fake innocent smile crept onto Draco's face.

"Not even for me?" he asked sweetly. Hermione couldn't help but let her lips curl into a smile.

"Oh, do shut up." she said and broke free of his grip, only to be pulled back into a tight hug.

"Make me." he whispered in a tone that made Hermione go rigid as he circled her hips with his hands.

She couldn't stand it. ' _How the bloody hell does he do it?'_ she asked herself as she cupped his pale face.

"You know I hate you, so very much?" Hermione said bluntly and pulled him in for a deep kiss. That, to her pleasure, shut him up.


	11. Chapter 10

Ch 10

—

"You know I hate you, so very much?" was all Draco heard. Nothing else. He didn't even hear the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards them, or the muffled gasp. He was in another world, and so was Hermione.

"Draco?!" shrieked a horrified voice. Draco and Hermione clearly heard that. The Slytherin and Gryffindor hastily broke apart and felt their hearts drop. They both knew who that voice belonged to.

It was Pansy. Her mouth was wide open and her watery eyes were darting between the couple in front of her

"Pansy." Draco said casually with his arms still wrapped around Hermione's waist. She had dropped her own to his chest and tried to break free, but Draco's grip was too strong, and strangely reassuring.

Coming back to her senses, Pansy pointed an accusing finger at Draco as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I knew it! I was right!" her hand fell.

"How could you?" she asked, her voice trembling. Draco said nothing, and honestly couldn't care.

Hermione was the one that spoke. She pushed Draco's arms away and stepped to the distraught Slytherin girl. Somehow, she pitied her.

"P-Pansy, it's not what you think." Hermione lied, trying to sound sincere. Pansy's face formed into an expression of pure loathing.

"Don't lie to me, you filthy little Mudblood!" she spat.

"Don't call her that." Draco piped up, his tone unexpectedly blunt and angry. That comment made Pansy return to tears.

"I can't believe it! her? a filthy Mudblood?! she's disgusting and pathetic!" she shrieked, and Draco became angrier as Hermione stood awkwardly amidst it all. She wasn't bothered at all by Pansy's insults, since she was quite used to it. However, she was quite shocked at Draco's reaction. He was defending her? that is something Hermione would never get used to.

"She's not pathetic. You're the one that's pathetic. And are you deaf? or just plain stupid? don't call her a Mudblood!" he yelled, and Pansy flashed him a glare that easily could have made small children run away screaming. Wiping away her tears, she sucked in a quavering breath.

"You're right. She isn't pathetic.You are." she said plainly, finally regaining her composure.

"By tomorrow morning, all of Slytherin, and most likely the whole school will know about you and Mudblood here. I wonder what your parents would think, Draco." she said bitterly and spun on her heel, furiously stomping away from the two people she now hated the most.

Hermione felt sick. She couldn't believe how quickly her and Draco were discovered. She also couldn't believe that she had thought everything was going to be fine, that their relationship would be their secret, and that it would… go well.

Draco was worse, thanks to his pride. At Pansy's words, his eyes widened and his confidence dropped dramatically. Even the thought of what his parents would think was terrifying. Heck, not only his parents, but also his friends and housemates, and basically anyone! He appeared to have frozen in shock and horror.

"…I feel sick." Hermione muttered drowsily as her knees started to buckle. Draco's eyes shot up at the sound of Hermione's voice, just in time to see her crumple into the floor. She brought her knees up to her head and buried her face into her knees.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, quite bluntly and surprisingly, a little bit unkindly.

"Yeah, yes - no! what are we going to do?" Hermione asked, her whole body trembling and the worry clear in her eyes. How did everything go downhill so quickly?

Draco felt a wave of fury rush over him. Seeing Hermione like this angered him. Deeply.

"I'll handle it." he said tensely. Hermione knew what he meant almost immediately.

"No! didn't you hear me? you could get expelled for that!" she shouted and hastily stood up.

"Not if I'm careful." he corrected her with his customary smirk. Hermione hated it.

"It's too risky. Don't do it." she said and stepped towards him. Draco didn't give in. Instead, he planted a soft kiss on Hermione's head. To her annoyance, it was pleasantly warm, and definitely not what she needed right now. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Goodnight, Granger." Draco said with a cold smile and ran off in the direction Pansy went.

Hermione stood alone in the hall. She was angry, nervous and confused. She really hoped Draco wasn't going to do what she thinks he is going to do.

—

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room many minutes later. Her eyes instantly found Harry, but surprisingly, not Ron. Harry was sitting on one of the couches with a book splayed across his legs. He hadn't even noticed Hermione come and sit next to him until she accidentally knocked his arm. His head shot up and he chuckled when he realised who it was.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, puzzled at Harry's outburst of giggles. He paused and shut the book on his lap.

"Ron isn't happy. Don't let him know you're here." Harry said with an amused look embedded onto his face.

"Why?" Hermione asked, even though she already knew the answer. Harry arched an eyebrow suspiciously and shrugged.

"He still thinks you're defending Malfoy, and he now thinks you're 'fraternising' with him. He's kinda upset." he answered nonchalantly. Guilt suddenly enveloped Hermione.

"Oh." She didn't know that she had upset him.

"Oh? Hermione, I can't help but agree with him on this. The defending part, I mean." Harry told her, his seriousness returning. Hermione sighed. _'What's the point in lying when they won't believe your denials anyway?'_ she asked herself. Harry gave her a questioning look.

"I was only defending him because you two always think he's up to something. And all I did tonight was basically tell Ron that he egged Malfoy on," Hermione explained,

"But I would hardly call that defending him." she added coolly. Harry clearly disagreed.

"That's not what I think."

God, Hermione felt horrible. She was lying to her best friends. She didn't exactly want to, but she had to. How else would she keep her new relationship with Draco intact? Although, soon enough, that may not matter. Pansy looked pretty determined to spread the word of what she saw. Then again, Draco was also determined to stop Pansy from doing exactly that. _'Merlin, I hope Draco doesn't do anything rash.'_ Hermione thought nervously.

"Uh, so what was Ron like? how is he?" she asked.

"Well, he stormed in all angry, then he dragged me off to the boys dorms and told me what happened. Actually, it was more yelling then anything. Then he quickly became kinda sad, and I tried comforting him, but it didn't work." Harry answered dully with a frown. That made Hermione feel worse.

"Oh." she said again. The two then sat in a cold silence.

That was until a red haired girl stepped in front of them. Ginny.

"Hi!" she greeted with a big smile. Both Harry and Hermione forced a smile in return. Ginny didn't seem to notice.

"So, what was my brother so angry about?" Ginny asked and plonked herself on an armchair. Hermione quickly gave Harry a pleading look, as if to tell him not to say anything.

Either Harry didn't understand what Hermione meant by her look, or he was just being annoying, Hermione didn't know.

"Ask Hermione." Harry said in a curt tone. Hermione gasped and shot him a glare, which unfortunately went unnoticed.

"Uh, okay. Hermione, what was Ron so angry about?" Ginny repeated as her eyes darted between Hermione and Harry.

"I don't know." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Harry does, however. Ron spoke to him, not me." she added. For some reason, Hermione couldn't answer Ginny's question without feeling worse.

"Oh no, please tell me you two didn't." Ginny said, her voice stiff. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Could Ginny know?

"Didn't what?" Harry asked cautiously with an arched eyebrow. Ginny's voice trembled as she spoke.

"Did you two… kiss?"

For a second, both Hermione and Harry were unsure if they heard Ginny correctly. Then they realised that they did. Harry burst out laughing and Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

"What?! no!" Harry denied through his laughter as Hermione violently shook her head. None of them noticed Ginny's face light up with relief.

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked when his laughter died down. Ginny gave Hermione an amused glance, then shook her head and giggled as if it was obvious. To Harry and Hermione, it wasn't.

"No reason." Ginny said, so cheerfully that it was almost suspicious.

Deciding that now was the best time to leave to avoid more questions, Hermione stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Night." she told them. Both Harry and Ginny seemed to have forgotten what they were talking about, and wished Hermione a good night.

The bushy haired brunette soon entered her dormitories and changed into her pyjamas. As soon as she was done, she gladly fell into her bed, ready for a very welcomed sleep. However, sleep did not come easy when the sound of crumpling paper kept flowing through her ears whenever she moved her head.

Ten minutes had passed by the time Hermione gave up in trying to ignore the sound. She had no idea what it could be and sat up and started frantically patting her bed. Nothing was found until her hands reached her pillow. The crumpling sound was louder as she squeezed, and thats when she realised what it was.

Slowly, Hermione reached inside and grabbed the letter. Despite already knowing what it said, she reread it. It was the letter Draco has sent her, asking if she had forgiven him.

Reading the letter made her even more worried than what she was before. Hermione didn't know if she could completely forgive him. Especially if she was right about what Draco's going to do. Sure, she didn't want Pansy knowing just yet, (or anyone for that matter) but that didn't mean she wanted Draco acting stupid and possibly risk expulsion. Even if it was for both of them.

' _You did notice that he only seemed to care once she mentioned his parents, right? He made no effort to convince her she was wrong before then.'_ a cruel voice from the back of her head reminded Hermione.

Shaking her head and _a_ nxiously stuffing the letter back in her pillow, Hermione fell back down and closed her eyes, forcing herself to sleep.

—

The Great Hall was buzzing with chatter the next morning by the time Draco sat in his usual seat at the Slytherin table. He fell in between Crabbe and Goyle, and was facing Blaise. Pansy was no where in sight.

"Morning." the blonde Slytherin greeted, unusually relaxed. The three boys around him gave him weird looks.

"How was dinner?" Blaise asked after a few seconds of silence, without greeting him back. Draco took a moment to think of his answer, and settled with the most fitting one.

"Eventful." he said with a smug smirk. Blaise nodded and moved onto the next question.

"Where's Pansy?"

Recently, Pansy would wait in the Slytherin common room for Draco and walk with him to the Great Hall. Not today, however.

"Sleeping, I think." Draco answered casually. Blaise furrowed his brow, but said nothing.

Draco WAS telling the truth. After he dealt with Pansy, he had seen her go to her dorms. So yes, he did think she was sleeping.

"Do you know what she was going to say last night?" Goyle piped up, and Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle up.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, his tone cautious and suspicious.

"Last night, she threw open the door of the common room and looked like she was ready to say something. Then you came up behind her and dragged her back out." Blaise explained instead of Goyle. Draco's stomach lurched.

He thought no one saw that.

As if on cue, Pansy suddenly appeared next to the boys. Draco was actually glad she came. it meant he didn't have to explain anything. But then, that all washed away when he realised the boys would just ask her the same question.

"Ah, speak of the devil." he murmured under his breath. The Slytherin girl weakly smiled at Draco and sat next to Blaise. She looked quite absent.

"What's up with you?" Crabbe asked her, and Pansy glared.

"Nothing." she answered bluntly and started to devour her food.

"So, Pansy. What were you going to say last night?" Blaise asked, giving Draco a suspicious sideway glance in the process. Draco's stomach lurched again at Blaise's question. What if it didn't work? what if Pansy still remembered what she saw?

Pansy just stared blankly at Blaise and Draco.

"…Nothing?" she repeated, her face expressing curiosity and confusion. Draco couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. It did work.

The group quickly fell quiet at Pansy's answer. Everyone, except for Draco, thought she was just being forgetful. It was a common thing for Pansy, after all. But that wasn't the case.

Happily drawing his attention elsewhere, Draco locked eyes with the chocolate ones that belonged to no other than Hermione Granger. No doubt, she wanted to know how Draco handled Pansy, and she couldn't find out by watching him. Once again, Draco felt a rush of anxiety overtake him. He had no idea how Hermione would react once he told her what he did, especially after she specifically said not to.

Without a word, Draco stood up from his table and headed to the huge doors of the Great Hall, his eyes never leaving Hermione's. For a few seconds, she watched him curiously, then also stood up from her table and muttered something to her friends. She walked after him, but kept her distance so nothing looked suspicious. By the time she reached the doors, he was already outside leaning against the wall, waiting for her. When she came into view, Draco grabbed her hand and lead her away from eavesdroppers and prying eyes.

—

The Gryffindor felt like she had hardly any control of her body. She had to run, whether she wanted to or not, because if she didn't she easily would have fallen. To her surprise, Draco was quite fast.

After what felt like hours of running, the couple eventually reached the abandoned classroom that they were in the other night. Draco let go of Hermione's hand and threw open the door. Once they were both inside, Hermione bombarded Draco with questions.

"Is it sorted out? does Pansy still know? does anybody else know? what did you do?"

Draco had trouble processing the questions.

"Merlin, slow down." he said with a chuckle, making Hermione frown and sigh.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. Did you sort it out?" she asked, her voice much more clear and relaxed than before.

"Yes." Draco answered, blurting it out a bit too quickly. Hermione narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You used the potion." it wasn't a question.

Draco forced a guilty smile and raked his hand through his platinum blonde hair. That was when Hermione knew that she was right. She started to pace, and Draco knew he annoyed her.

"Dammit, Draco! that was way too risky! don't you know what could've happened if you had been caught?" she said, her emotions mixed with anger, frustration and concern. Rolling his eyes, Draco reached for her shoulders and snatched her into a tight hug. He felt Hermione relax into his touch.

"Yes, I do know. But I wasn't caught, so you have nothing to worry about. I did it for us." he drawled and kissed Hermione's forehead. For a moment, the two were content as they were, until Hermione abruptly pulled away.

"You mean you did it for you." she corrected sternly and unwrapped her arms from the puzzled Draco.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, uncertain of where Hermione was going with this.

"That you're too proud. We both know that if Pansy hadn't mentioned your parents, you wouldn't have tried half as hard as you did to stop her." Hermione explained, while Draco's eyes widened. _'Where did she get that idea?'_ he asked himself, despite knowing what Hermione said to be at least half true.

"That's not true!" Draco lied, and Hermione gave him a look that said 'Really?'.

"Well, what about you? you don't want your friends finding out, so why is that so different?" he asked, and Hermione rolled her eyes as the anger started to boil up in both of them.

"I do want them to know, just not now. And it's different because I'm only lying to them so we have more time together, not because I'm worried for my reputation!" she basically yelled that last part out.

The two then glared at each other for what felt like hours. All that could be heard was their heavy and angry breathing. However, out of nowhere, Draco's lips slowly quirked into a sly smile.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot you look when you're angry?"

Hermione froze. That was definitely not what she expected to hear at that very moment. Still smiling, Draco stepped towards Hermione and caressed her cheek.

"No? well, let me be the first. Hermione Granger, you look rather attractive when you're angry." he said in a flirtatious tone and with a sinful glint in his grey eyes.

To Draco's pleasure, Hermione's defensive attitude melted away when he lightly brushed his lips over hers. Her hands entwined themselves within his blonde locks, and his lowered to her waist. Draco's tongue traced over Hermione's bottom lip, tasting every bit of her skin as it begged for entrance. Forgetting everything, she gladly accepted. For that moment, their whole argument was wiped out of each of their bustling thoughts. Both of them were once again content in each others arms. That was until the two parted for air.

The Gryffindor regained her thoughts as soon as she sucked in a deep breath of much needed air. She glared at Draco once again, and pushed him away. He didn't bother to protest. _'Did he really think that would work?'_

"You are a complete git." Hermione spat and straitened her ruffled clothes.

Puzzled and feeling guilty, Draco helplessly watched Hermione turn and step away from him until she disappeared out of the room. She slammed the door shut without another word.

As soon as Hermione left, Draco let out a frustrated sigh. He collapsed into one of the couches and buried his face into his palms as anger took over him. Strangely, he couldn't help but agree with Hermione. If it wasn't obvious before, it was now. Draco was a complete git, and he knew it.

Still, a part of him refused to believe that Hermione was right. Of coarse, that was the proud part of him.

' _Witches, I don't understand them.'_


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Oh my god I am so sorry for not updating! I have been having so much trouble with writing Dramione lately :( BUT DON'T WORRY I AM TRYING TO GET BACK INTO IT!

Thank you so so SO much for your patience! I'm honestly really sorry.

Ch 11

Hermione was in no mood to talk with Draco. Over the next week, the two had hardly spoken. The only words said were from Draco, which mostly consisted of flirtatious comments and the rare sincere compliments. He had tried to corner Hermione, but gave up when Harry and Ron started acting as her barricades. Draco desperately wanted to talk to her and make her forgive him, but it just wasn't possible.

' _Yeah, like she's going to forgive you now.'_ a mocking voice said from the back of Draco's mind. Grudgingly, he pushed it aside. He couldn't think of that now. Today, Draco needed to be alert and have all his thoughts focused on Quidditch practice. Especially since it was the last one before the first game of the year.

Stepping out onto the pitch, Draco scanned his grey eyes over the stands, and was annoyed to find that many people had come to watch the Slytherin team practice. It wasn't a huge surprise though, because the majority of the audience were from the other houses Quidditch teams. This always happened. It's how each team found out what they were competing with for that year. Still, that didn't mean Draco had to like it.

"Warm up lap! come on, you all know the bloody drill!" yelled Montague, the Slytherin captain, from behind Draco. The whole team hurried out from the change rooms and clambered onto their brooms as Draco gracefully mounted his own. He kicked off the ground before anyone else was properly mounted, and sped across the edges of the field, just above the grassy ground. Flying always soothed his mind. It also made people watch Draco in awe. Yes, he may have gotten onto the Slytherin team with the help of money, but that didn't mean he was untalented. He was actually the complete opposite.

After about five laps, Draco flew towards the centre of the field and hovered as he watched the rest of his team finish their laps. Without a doubt, he was the best flyer on his team, and everyone knew it. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see two members of the Hufflepuff team whispering between themselves and pointing up at him when they thought he wasn't watching. Then, when he spun around, he found a few members of the Ravenclaw team doing the same thing. But when he glanced at the Gryffindors, he was only greeted with glares. No surprise there.

Except, maybe for one little surprise. As his eyes skimmed over the Gryffindors, his stomach dropped when he found the chocolate eyes that he knew too well. Hermione's eyes were probably the only pair of the Gryffindors that weren't cold and glaring. But they weren't exactly warm either. She sat in between her two 'barricades', who were both giving him death stares. Draco only returned the favour and whipped around his broom. Normally, he wouldn't care about Hermione being there, but that was before he and her got together… and before he let his pride damage their new relationship.

"Hermione Granger will not affect Quidditch, okay?" Draco sternly told himself as he tried to forget her eyes and focus on training. It didn't work very well. Another minute had passed by the time the whole team was ready to practise with the subs. The practice Snitch, Bludgers and Quaffle were released, and the team began their training match.

Draco circled the field as his teammates darted past him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Hermione's watchful eyes out of his mind, even with his back to her. Because of this, Draco almost didn't notice the bludger hurtling towards him. Almost.  
"Oy, Draco!" called Montague from above the oblivious blonde Slytherin. Draco spun around to his captain, just missing the Bludger by less than an inch. It whisked past him, causing his green Quidditch robes to blow from the wind.  
"Pay attention!" Montague yelled, the frustration clear on his face. "Will do." Draco said, trying his hardest to sound offhand. He cringed at the thought of what Hermione could possibly be thinking of his close blunder.

Again and again, Draco circled the field, and still no sign of the Snitch. Little did he know that the Snitch had sped right past him a few times already. Draco wasn't fully alert, that was for sure.  
"Are you even using your eyes? Where's the bloody Snitch, Draco?" sneered Pucey venomously when he flew below him. "I don't know! focus on the Quaffle, you idiot, not the Snitch!" Draco retorted snappily and bolted away from the teammate he hated the most.

However, as he turned, the Bludger suddenly changed it's target and plummeted towards him once again. Draco's eyes saw, but his brain didn't process. The Bludger was flying towards him at a startling speed. It was too late by the time Draco fully realised what was happening. Although, it wasn't too late for the ball to slightly change it's course.

Somehow, the Bludger only scraped the broomstick and immediately darted away in another direction. No harm done.  
 _'No harm done? that's unusual.'_

Draco had a hunch of what caused the Bludger's weirdness. Quickly, he glanced over to the stands and saw Hermione discreetly tucking her wand back into her pocket. His hunch was right.  
 _'Hermione Granger won't affect Quidditch, huh?'_

"Did you see how he was playing?" Ron asked through stifled chuckles forty minutes later. His question was mostly directed to Harry, since Hermione and him hadn't really spoken since the prefects dinner. She didn't mind though, because she really didn't want to answer his questions, especially when they were about Draco.

"Yeah, he was horrible. Hopefully he's still that bad tomorrow." Harry said with a smug smile. Hermione mumbled in agreement.  
"And did you see that Bludger? at one point, it was flying right at him then 'poof', it flew to the side. I was really hoping it would hit him." said Ron grumpily with a sullen frown. Again, Hermione mumbled sheepishly in agreement.

"So did we!" came two in sync voices from behind the trio. They spun around and found Fred and George, smiling down at them.  
"We enchanted it," started George, "so it would target the slimy git." continued Fred, "Didn't work though." finished George. Harry and Ron burst out laughing and they applauded the twin's efforts as Hermione forced a grin. She used her smile to hide her anger and frustration directed at the twins.

"Don't go thanking us. It didn't work, remember?" Fred grumbled and George huffed. Ron gave Hermione a sideways glance and mumbled, "I wonder why…". She rolled her eyes in return.

Soon, the five Gryffindors entered the Great Hall and were greeted by the loud chatter of excited students. The only talk that could be heard was all about the Quidditch game that was to be played the next day. It would be Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

As they made their way to their table, Hermione pushed Harry between her and Ron so she wouldn't have to sit next to him. They sat opposite of Fred and George, and gladly began to eat.  
"It's just so weird…" Fred said to no one in particular as he sliced his steak.  
"What is?" asked George. Fred looked up from his steak and furrowed his brow.  
"The Bludger. It shouldn't have done that. We've practiced that spell countless times and it worked perfectly, so why was today so different?" he explained glumly, sounding extremely disappointed in the spell's failure.  
"Dunno Freddie." George said and turned to Hermione, "You, you're smart. Do you have any idea why it didn't work?" he asked. Hermione gulped as Harry and Ron turned to her also.

"Er, nope. None." she lied with a shrug.  
"None? Merlin, when did you ever NOT know something?" George scoffed, causing Hermione to blush in embarrassment.  
"She does know. She's just not telling." Ron murmured grumpily under his breath. The twins gave him a weird look, and Harry stamped on his foot to shut him up. Hermione did nothing, just ate her food.

"So… you nervous for the game tomorrow?" Fred asked Ron, trying to break the tension. The boys then jumped into a lengthy conversation of Quidditch, quickly boring Hermione. She watched and listened to the conversations going around her as she ate, frequently scanning her eyes over the Slytherin table.

Seconds later, a few players of the Slytherin Quidditch team entered the hall, Draco leading the way. Unintentionally, Hermione's and Draco's eyes met. The Gryffindor quickly narrowed then averted her eyes to her lap, much to Draco's annoyance and disappointment.  
'Merlin, what did I do to deserve this?' he thought, then he immediately told himself not to answer that.

"Hey, we need to talk." informed Montague from behind him. Draco continued walking, completely ignoring Montague. His gaze was still transfixed on Hermione, and he didn't plan on pulling it away.  
"Draco? bloody hell." Montague said as he grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him down to the nearest seats, which happened to be ones at the Ravenclaw table. The Ravenclaws glared and gave them threatening looks, but chose to be polite and said nothing.

"What?" Draco snapped and unwillingly brought his gaze to Montague. "'What on Earth was that today? you were playing horribly!" he stated angrily and quickly glanced in the direction Draco was looking at. "If you hadn't noticed, I had a Bludger following me much more than usual." Draco hissed and started to push himself up, only to be pulled back down.

"Oh, boohoo. Since when is a Bludger chasing you any different than normal? You're lying, I know you are." Montague said, his tone suspicious and his eyes frequently glancing over to where Draco was looking. Draco froze, then quickly scoffed, "Is that so?" trying to hide his sudden fear of Montague finding out the real reason.  
"Yes, that is so." The Slytherin Quidditch captain concluded and stood up from the bench. Draco had to know if he knew.

"Well, if that is so, please tell me the reason why you think I would be lying about playing bad in Quidditch." he asked with a smirk and an arched eyebrow. Montague paused and gave him a glare before he said,  
"You've been distracted, obviously," Draco's smirk faltered as he indicated to the Gryffindor table with his eyes,"And if you continued to play bad, you're out of the team." he finished and spun on his heel, leaving Draco extremely angry.

 _'He thinks he can kick me out?'_

The blonde Slytherin tried to push down his anger, and failed. Slamming his hand down on the table angrily, he bounded up from his seat, startling the few students nearby. Montague turned at the sound and gave Draco a questioning look.  
"Something wrong, Draco?" he asked smugly as the students around them fell silent.

Slowly, Draco noticed the eyes burning into him as he glared at his captain, unable to answer his question. Montague snickered and shook his head when he got no reply, then spun on his heel once again and left Draco even angrier than before. Seeing nothing was going to happen, the students reluctantly went back to what they were doing and the chatter quickly returned. Sighing heavily, Draco fell back into the seat and buried his face into his palms.i 'You really are a git,'/i

The Ravenclaws however kept on glancing at Draco, silently wishing for him to leave. He took the hint and pushed himself up again from the seat. He followed in Montague's footsteps to the Slytherin table and headed to where he usually sat, curious eyes following him as he moved. He couldn't help but wonder if Hermione's was one of them, but he didn't dare try and see if he was right.

When he sat down though, he did. It was quite obvious to him that she was trying to look everywhere but at him.

When Hermione woke up the next day, it was by the sound of whooping coming from the common room. Quickly, she got up and dressed herself, putting on a grey jacket, an old pair of jeans, and her Gryffindor scarf and beanie. After tying her messy hair up in a low ponytail, she raced out of her dorms and down the stairs to the common room.

The whole room was packed with Gryffindors and their colours. Hermione walked over to where Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins were standing in a deep conversation. Ron looked like he was going to be sick.  
"…Don't worry, Ron! you'll be fine." reassured Ginny as Harry patted his friend comfortingly on the back.

Ron just shook his head.  
"I can't do it! what if I fail miserably? I'd be the laughing stock of the entire school!" he said shakily and nervously tugged at the collar of his shirt.  
"You already are." Ginny teased, making Harry, Fred, George and even Hermione laugh. It didn't help Ron.  
"Thanks." he muttered sarcastically and looked like he was about to faint. Guilt rushed over all of them, especially Hermione.

Ron flinched as soon as he felt Hermione's hand gently rest on his shoulder.  
"You'll be fine, okay?" she soothed and gave him a warm and loving smile. After staring blankly at her for a few seconds, he sheepishly nodded and returned the smile.

Minutes later, the six Gryffindors were walking to the Great Hall, with Hermione slightly lingering behind. She was fiddling with her scarf, which was still stained with dry blood from when she and Draco duelled. She had been trying to hide the stain when cold hands wrapped around her waist and smothered her mouth and pulled her around a corner.

Trying to scream out, Hermione stamped on her attacker's foot, making them slightly loosen their grip and cry out in pain. Taking her chance, Hermione spun around and slapped the person who grabbed her right across the face, not even realising who it was. Her attacker let go and grabbed his red cheek, his hands covering his face from her view.

"Bloody hell!" he spat in an all too familiar voice. Hermione instantly regretted hitting him.  
"D-Draco?" she whispered and cautiously stepped towards the bent over Slytherin. He didn't say anything, but she knew it was him because of the platinum blonde hair poking through his fingers.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologised as she gently pulled his hands away from his face and gaped at the angry red welt she had created.

At her look of horror, Draco shot Hermione a glare and recoiled his arm out of her grip.  
"What the hell was that for?" he asked in a disgusted tone, ignoring the pain he caused in his cheek as he spoke.  
"I-I don't know! you scared me, and I freaked! a-are you okay?" Hermione asked all flustered. Draco shot her another glare and bluntly answered, "Peachy."

"Merlin, it's swelling up." Hermione said and ignored his sarcastic answer and pulled out her wand. Draco flinched back when she pointed it at his cheek.  
"What are you doing? I'm fine." he told her grumpily, making Hermione roll her eyes. "Doing what you've done to me." she answered and brushed her wand against his cheek, making him wince.

Hermione murmured _"Episkey,"_ and the red colour in his pale cheeks and pain faded away. Smiling smugly, she tucked her wand back into her pockets and gave Draco a look that said 'Well?'  
Draco scowled, obviously unimpressed.

"What?"  
"Ugh, you're welcome!" Hermione huffed and turned with her head held high and hands planted firmly on her hips. Draco scoffed.  
"You hit me!" he yelled, causing Hermione to twirl around and throw him a cold glare.  
"Well, yeah!" she snapped, "You snatched me and covered my mouth! what did you expect me to do? stay calm and let someone unknown drag me away?"

Draco threw his hands up in frustration and sighed.  
"Okay, okay, I probably could've handled that better. Sorry." he said, the word 'sorry' still foreign on his tongue, despite saying it so many times to Hermione already. "Anyway, arguing is definitely not the reason why I dragged you away." he told Hermione, his attitude a bit more positive as he stepped closer to her.  
"Then what is the reason?" she asked impatiently and backed into the wall. Draco planted his hands on either side of Hermione on the wall and hovered his face before her's, leaving a few centimetres gap between them.

"Well, since I have my Quidditch game in less than an hour, and since you're my girlfriend," he began and silently added, _'I think'._

Hermione on the other hand, stiffened at his words and lightly blushed. It sounded so weird to hear it be said aloud.

"I think it is appropriate for you to give me a kiss for good luck." Draco concluded smugly when he realised Hermione wasn't going to disagree, a sly smirk creeping onto his pale face. Hermione arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.  
"Why would you want that? what if someone saw and spread the word, leading to your parents finding out? surely, you wouldn't want that." she said snidely and shifted uncomfortably against the wall.

After a few seconds of intense silence, Draco let out a curt and sarcastic laugh and narrowed his eyes.  
"Damn, Granger. Even in a relationship, you still play hard to get." he retorted, making Hermione glare in return. _'Dick.'_

Draco rolled his eyes at her glare and cupped Hermione's face before murmuring, "whatever," and pulled her in for a kiss she didn't know she had been yearning for. Draco's soft hands and lips warmed Hermione's cold cheeks and mouth as her arms fell helplessly to her sides as she slowly and happily but unwillingly gave in. Once again, she had completely melted into Draco's touch.

The kiss, to Hermione's hidden annoyance, was short and bittersweet. Draco had pulled away quickly, fearing that he may have been pushing Hermione too far since she was obviously angry with him. She stared up at him, her eyes showing emotions mixed with anger, annoyance and longing. With a small smirk and sigh, Draco gently ran his thumb over Hermione's bottom lip and said, "Not that I need luck."

His hand dropped and with one last stare, Draco spun on his heel and walked away from the troubled Gryffindor.

The Quidditch pitch was brimming with excitement, that was fair to say. Draco could hear the thundering chatter even from the change rooms.

With his Quidditch robes on and his sleek black broom in hand, Draco walked to where the rest of his team were getting a pep talk from their captain. He listened dully, having heard it so many times before. "I don't want another loss this year, so we are going to win, no exceptions! we will smash Gryffindor today, mark my words!" Montague finished arrogantly and the Slytherin team raised their clenched fists into the air before exiting the room, all confident for todays game.

As Draco walked past his captain, Montague grabbed his arm, instantly stopping him in his tracks.  
"Remember, if you play bad, you're out." he murmured to the blonde and let go, giving him a warning glare in the process. Draco put on his trademark smirk and replied, "How would you win without your Seeker?", and strode out to the pitch.

The Slytherin's cheers muffled everyone else's when the Slytherin team stepped onto the green field. Draco was one of the last to step out, and when the Slytherin's caught sight of their team's Seeker, the cheers only got louder. Grinning broadly, he mounted his broom just as the Gryffindor team stepped out, with Harry Potter in the middle.

If anyone thought the Slytherin's cheers were loud, they were wrong. All the Gryffindors were screaming out chants so loud that it could have made Hogwarts shake. Even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were chanting! Whenever Slytherin played, the houses would most likely want the team they were opposing to win.

As Draco rose to the air, he quickly observed the stands for familiar faces. To no surprise, he found pretty much every student sitting in the stands. When he saw Hermione, he gave her a discreet smile, which she returned with averting her eyes nervously in another direction. His confidence slightly quivered, but he decided to ignore it. He needed to be focused on the task at hand. His Quidditch life was at stake if he didn't.

What did surprise Draco however, were the cold grey eyes he locked onto next. They were very much like his own, and very familiar.

Draco was confused until he looked at the rest of the face belonging to the familiar eyes. His stomach dropped.

The long white-blonde hair framed the pale pointed face of his father, Lucius Malfoy. He was sitting in one of the tallest stands, close to Dumbledore (who was also a surprise to see) and behind Umbridge, who didn't look very pleased to be there. Lucius had a menacing smirk etched into his face, and it was definitely directed to his son.

Throwing a fake confident smile, Draco turned his broom so his back was facing his father. He definitely did not want to look at those eyes any longer than he had to.

Every player was then in the air and ready to play. Madam Hooch was below and the crowd silenced, with the exception of Lee Jordan, the commentator.  
"A clean game!" was all Madam Hooch yelled. Every player simply nodded in reply, despite knowing that that wasn't going to happen.

The Snitch was released, then the Bludgers, then finally the Quaffle. With the Quaffle thrown, the game began.

The chasers from both sides swooped in towards the Quaffle as Draco backed away into the open. He noticed Harry doing the same, although much more quickly. 'Get your head in the game!' he reminded himself, feeling his father's eyes burning into the back of his skull.

Hermione watched nervously from below, her eyes switching between her best friend and boyfriend as they observed the field around them. Of coarse, she was going for Gryffindor, but that didn't mean she wanted Draco to play badly, even if she was mad at him.

Hermione let out a short squeal when it looked like Harry spotted the Snitch. He had dived downwards, and then hastily pulled back up as a Bludger darted up towards him. After that, he must have lost sight of the Snitch, because he continued to search the field, with Draco keeping a close eye on him.

Turning her attention to Draco, Hermione couldn't help but think he looked quite dashing on his broom with the wind blowing his hair and green robes. Her eyes followed his every movement as he started to circle the field, ducking away from players and balls. At one point, Hermione let out another short squeal when a Gryffindor threw the Quaffle just above Draco, barely missing him and fazing him not one bit. Luckily, no one heard it over the sudden roars of delight as the Quaffle passed through the clumsy fingers of Miles Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper and through the middle goal post.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" came Lee Jordan's loud and excited voice from the microphone. The crowd roared even louder, and the Slytherin stands erupted with groans and boos. Hermione simply cheered with a big smile between it all, rather happy with Gryffindor's head start.

Draco was not. _'I play one bad game at training, and I'm threatened. Miles is always playing bad, and nothing happens!_ ' he thought bitterly and shot both the Slytherin captain and Keeper an angry glare.

The Quaffle was thrown back in, and it was now in Slytherin's possession. It was carefully thrown around between the Slytherins until it reached the goals, and Draco stopped his circling to watch one of the Gryffindors he hated most fail.

The Chaser holding the Quaffle paused to decide if it was best to throw the ball now, or wait until Ron least expected it. Draco honestly didn't think it mattered, because Ron was literally shaking on his broom from nerves, looking like he would fall off with just one tiny movement. Draco smirked at the thought. _'I would pay to see that.'_

"…And it looks like Harry's seen the Snitch! he has dived once again, and…" Draco's head shot up at the commentators words. Sure enough, the black haired Gryffindor was diving towards the ground, his whole body leaning forwards and his eyes locked onto a gold glistening ball. Draco sped towards Harry in an instant and didn't even hear the rest of Lee Jordan's words: "Ten points to Slytherin!" or the applause from Slytherin. All he was listening to was what his father and Montague would say if he let Harry catch the Snitch.

In less then five seconds, the Gryffindor and Slytherin Seekers were side by side and both racing forward to the Snitch. Their shoulders were brushing painfully, their arms were outstretched and their audience were on the edge of their seats.

"They're neck and neck, but I think Gryffindor has it! come on, Harry!" yelled Lee Jordan before getting cut off by Professor McGonagall.  
"Yes, yes…" Harry murmured under his heavy breath when his fingers were only millimetres away from the Snitch. 'No no no!' the words repeated in Draco's head. He couldn't fail, he just couldn't.

Dropping his hand and gripping his own broom tightly, Draco sucked in a deep breath and forcefully pushed himself into Harry's shoulder. The Gryffindor's arm staggered in the air at the sudden force being put on his shoulder and he shot Draco a loathsome glare as the Snitch flew further away from the two. Now it was the Gryffindor's turn to boo.

"Ah! so close! Harry Potter almost had it, but that idiotic Malfoy ruined it- only joking, Professor," Lee Jordan's voice (which Draco suddenly found extremely irritating) rang through the field.  
"Oh, but look! Gryffindor beater, Fred Weasley, has hit one of the Bludgers, and it's heading right towards the Seekers! come on Harry, push that good for nothing Slytherin into the-"  
"Mister Jordan!" you could hear Professor McGonagall's stern voice from a mile away. Draco and Harry both hurried to separate in opposite ways, just barely missing the speeding Bludger as they heard Lee Jordan say, "It was a joke, Professor!".

"Shit!" Draco yelled angrily when he lost sight of the Snitch. _'I was so close,'_

The game then went on for what felt like ages. The score was frequently going up, with Gryffindor always in the lead. Draco was praying that the Snitch would fly right into his hands any moment, but of coarse, it didn't. He knew that if Slytherin lost, somehow he would be blamed for it. He would lose his Quidditch position, leading to a small loss of respect from his housemates, which would also lead to his father's… Draco didn't even want to think what his father would do if he failed.

"And another ten points to Gryffindor! Gryffindor now have 120 points, while Slytherin still has 90." Lee Jordan said smugly, causing a loud outburst of cheers and a slightly more quieter outburst of groans. From what it looked like, Slytherin weren't doing too great.

Draco had to do something. And he knew exactly what. It just had to work, else he wouldn't be able to do it again.

Subtly getting Harry's attention, Draco bolted to the edge of the field and stuck out his hand. To everyone, it appeared that he had spotted the Snitch. Well, that was what Draco was hoping would happen, and that Harry would follow.

To his relief, Harry did follow, although he did it quite cautiously. "C'mon, Potter." Draco murmured under his breath as he sped across the outskirts of the field. Draco could feel the confused and curious stares, but he didn't care.  
"Malfoy's seen something! or has he? I can't tell!" Lee Jordan yelled, his voice suspicious yet excited. Draco stayed focused.

And then Draco's hopes were fulfilled.

The Golden Snitch darted towards and temptingly flew in front of him, taking Draco by surprise. It must have taken everyone else by surprise, because there was a sudden roar of encouragement coming from the Slytherin's. This was Harry's signal to go after him.

A sudden pain imploded in Draco's arm as he flew faster and faster. He looked to his side and found Harry with his arm stretched out once again for the Snitch.  
"Oh, no you don't." Draco muttered and pushed back into Harry's shoulder, both of them very close to the Snitch.

There was a mixture of booing and cheering coming from the audience. It was too hard to tell who was going to get the Snitch, even for Harry and Draco.

"Ready to lose, Potter?" Draco spat arrogantly and reached out, his fingers only centimetres away from the Golden Snitch.

Just as Harry was about to retort, the Snitch shot upwards into the air. The two Seekers continued flying until they fully realised what happened. Harry was the first to turn upwards, with Draco following closely behind. But to many watchers, it wasn't close enough.

 _'He's too bloody fast!_ ' Draco couldn't help but think. For a second, he almost thought of giving up. That was until he realised he was being absolutely stupid.

 _'You are not giving up. You're a Malfoy, for goodness sake!_ ' Draco told himself, the thoughts of what people would say behind his back if he failed raced through his head. Again, he didn't want to think of what his father would do.  
"No, that isn't a possibility." Draco whispered harshly to himself at the thought of failure.

The Snitch suddenly dropped so it was now flying towards the ground. Draco was prepared this time, and he chased after it in an instant. Harry was prepared also, but not as much as Draco. This time, the Slytherin Seeker was the closer one to the Snitch, not the Gryffindor.

"And they are neck and neck again! c'mon, Harry! don't let the git win!" Lee Jordan yelled excitedly, not bothering to hide his hate for Draco. The crowd was pushed to the edge of their seats as the Seekers flew closer to the Snitch, one of them being much more closer than the other. Even Professor McGonagall was too excited scold the commentator.

Draco was in too much shock to even care of the insults. He was about to prove everyone who doubted him wrong.

Feeling prouder than ever, Draco caught a quick glimpse of Hermione's slightly encouraging smile before he absently clasped his pale fingers around the glimmering gold Snitch.

He had done it.

"Draco Malfoy caught the Snitch. Slytherin win!" Lee Jordan shouted with an obvious hint of disappointment in his voice. No one could hear it though, because the Slytherins screamed and cheered louder than any other house had done during that whole game. Draco proudly held the Snitch up in the air, and flashed Harry a smirk.  
"You weren't ready, were you, Potter?" Draco asked smugly. He got a glare and insult in reply before Harry turned and flew to his team.

Draco snickered. What was there to worry about? absolutely nothing.

When the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams left the field, the stands started to empty out. Draco didn't get to see his father's reaction, but he was guessing he would at least be pleased. If he wasn't, Draco didn't care. At the moment, all he cared about was Hermione. He had to find her.

Luckily, she wasn't that hard to find. She was still sitting in the stands when everybody had already left, watching Draco do his little victory laps. Draco eventually saw her when he did a loop on his broomstick, hanging upside down with his legs wrapped around the shaft.

She gave him a barley noticeable shy smile, and beckoned him over. He turned upwards and did exactly that.

Except he didn't give her a chance to speak. When Draco reached Hermione, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up onto his broom so she sat behind him. He didn't say anything, only gave her a warm and comforting smile. She didn't protest, despite absolutely hating flying.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and hugged him tightly, trusting him completely. Hermione definitely was in no mood to be mad at him now.

"Hold tight." was all Draco said. Hermione did exactly that.


End file.
